Dodging From Fate
by Freiheit1692
Summary: COMPLETED! A girl who disguises as a male pickpocket finds her fate intertwined with the Artful Dodger. Fagin's gang ambushes her and upon uncovering her identity, she is traded into prostitution. When a rescue attempts fails, will fate intervene?
1. Synopsis

Set in Victorian era London, this romance novel revolves around Charles Dickens's fictitious character, Artful Dodger from the beloved classic Oliver Twist.

Two pickpockets vie to be the best in town, but in a turn of events, the archenemies decide to collaborate and work together. Through thick and thin, an unexpected romance blossoms between 2 young, innocent souls. Dodging the Traps (Slang for Police) and avoiding the reality of the painful truth, the pickpockets are faced with betrayal and have to ultimately face the test of true love. After a shocking discovery, which will matter more- honouring the prestige of the best pickpocket in town, or salvaging a torn relationship?

_"...you're mad. I'm not gonna hit a gi-irl." Artful Dodger_

_Presenting..._ **Dodging from Fate**

a story written by ArtfulDodgersGirl

_No means of plagiarising intended. This author had adapted characters based on the book "Oliver Twist": by Charles Dickens, also adopting certain plot lines from the story. _


	2. Introduction

_Then as he looked around, he caught a glimpse of someone standing by another dark alley._

**Location: London  
Setting: Early 19th century**

Morning in London was the usual hustle and bustle. Wealthy men dressed in pure linen, sat in posh carriages whilst poor beggars were seen roaming the streets salvaging whatever little they could find in the trash cans. Ladies were clad in their morning dresses and they strolled along the streets, buying the household items. The streets of London were cluttered, and there was barely enough space for the horse carriages to pass.

Suddenly, a mob of people could be seen flocking towards a newly opened stall with discounted items on sale. As the crowd rushed past, two figures emerge from an alley into the light. Both of them were fine lads of around the same age. The taller lad wore a brown coat a few sizes too big for him, and also wore a black top hat. A smug-look began to appear on his face as he walked out into the street towards the mob of people at the stall.

The other lad was slightly shorter. He wore a dark blue leather jacket and a magenta hat. The clothes on both lads were not in very good condition as they were a little worn out in certain spots. From the manner in which the taller boy walked and held himself, it was evident that he was the leader among the two.

" Charley, let's go." He said. Then the boys trodded towards the crowd.  
The leader walked casually behind an elderly gentleman and stealthily reached his hand down into the pockets of his trench coat. His accomplice, also followed suit and reached his hand into the other pocket.

The leader nimbly slipped his hand into the victim's pocket and straddled his hand around it, desperately trying to find something to pocket, but his effort was in vain. all he could feel at the depths of the pocket was the silky material that the coat was made of. There was absolutely nothing. Charley looked up at him and had a puzzled expression on his face. Charley mouthed some words at him '" There's nothing!"

The leader turned his head, puzzled. Then as he looked around, he caught a glimpse of someone standing by another dark alley. He squinted his eyes and saw another lad, tossing a gold watch triumphantly into the air with his right hand, while flashing a leather wallet in his other. The leader realised that there was another pickpocket in his presence. This other lad was clad in clothes no better than the two of them. He wore a dirty long-sleeved, baggy white shirt that had yellow stains and stitches in worn-out places. Over this loose shirt, he wore a brown vest, and also a baggy pair of trousers. This lad had a triumphant smirk on his face. Under that hat, his face was barely visible, except for that wry smile of his and the glint in his eyes.

" Pickpockets! Pickpockets!" Someone from within the crowd yelled.  
"Get 'em those pickpockets! "

At the sound of that, the leader snapped back to his senses and ran as quickly as he could away from the scene. However, when he turned back to glance at the pickpocket, he was gone like the wind. The civilians were right behind them. Both Dodger and Charley ran as fast as their legs would carry them through the busy streets of London.

" Pickpockets! After them!" Someone yelled.

" Here! Over here! They ran this way!" A plummish middle-aged lady yelled as she pointed in the direction Dodger and Charley ran.

" Dodger! What d'you we do now?" Charley followed closely behind.

" Run!" Dodger, the leader replied. Both of them sprinted as fast as they could. However, the people were hot on their heels.

Dodger skilfully weaved in between the throngs of people and managed to avoid the Traps all the way until he saw an opening. They panted heavily as they ran for their lives. Dodger swiftly darted into a secluded and dark alley. He continued running but yelled back " Charley! You with me?" He continued running, expecting an answer from his mate, Charley Bates. But when he heard nothing but his lonely footsteps behind him, he turned around.

(Hey everyone. Firstly, I would like to say thanks to **The Sugarfaerie** for her helpful comments. I will work on it (: Please Read & Review! I know that I've posted this chapter before as a new story. And then I just realised that you could write chapters. Forgive me. This is my first fanfic. So I'm re-posting it _with _chapters this time. And I've written a detailed prologue to go with it. Enjoy!)

Cheero


	3. Dodger's Escape

" _That lad's always dashing about town, picking pockets. One moment you see him. The very next, he's gone… with the wind. That's why he's nicknamed Dash. Just like you are Dodger."_

**Location: London**

**Setting: Early 19****th**** Century**

Dodger spun around and to his surprise, he saw no one.

Dodger yelled once more " Charley! C'mon out! We're safe here!"

But his voice just bounced off the walls of the alley. When there was no reply, Dodger yelled in desperation " Charley! This isn't funny!" But all he heard was the echo of his voice. His worse fears had been confirmed. The Traps had caught Charley. Dodger began to feel his stomach churning. How was he going to face Fagin? After all, he was responsible for Charley's safety. He stood all alone in that dark, danky alley. Dodger felt his heart palpitating against his chest as he guilt consumed him wholly. All Dodger could do now was to return back home.

He retraced his steps the same way he had entered into the maze of alleys. He crept out into the light of the London streets. The moment he had walked out into the streets, he saw a mob of people rush past him. Then, he caught a glimpse of Charley. The people held him down forcefully as he tried to struggle free. Instinctively, Dodger ducked back into the alley, away from the people. He was afraid that he would be recognised by some of the civilians.

" Let me go!" Dodger heard Charley yell defensively. " It wasn't me! Look, check my pockets! I didn't take anything!" Charley kicked the men that were bringing him to the police. Then one of the man replied, sarcasm evident in his voice" Tell that to the police and see if they'll let you off." In exasperation, Charley stopped struggling, for he got tired trying to break free from their forceful grip.

A slender middle-aged woman amidst the crowd said to a gentleman " There were two of 'em pickpockets. That lad's not the only one."

The gentleman replied, " I saw the other. Too bad he got away before we got him." Dodger gulped fearfully when he heard the contents of their conversation as they rushed past the alley. He felt his heart beating violently against is chest as he thought of the consequences he would have to face should he get caught.

As soon as the crowd passed the alley opening, Dodger crept out and slipped into the throngs of people in the bustling streets of London. He blended in perfectly with the people, holding his head high as he usually did, going about London picking as many pockets as he could. He stopped his bundle of nerves from acting, as if nothing had happened. He walked quickly that day, careful not to avoid eye contact with anyone for fear that he would be recognised and swiftly made his way back home.

He walked through yet another alley, but a familiar one leading to the door-step. He passed by the row of smokers. But Dodger was used to these men smoking opium. Dodger was even offered a pipe once, which he gladly accepted. He walked up the steps, preparing himself mentally for the wrath he would receive from Fagin. News in London spread wilder than fire. Fagin would have probably heard the news already. Gingerly, he grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly. Then he entered into the house. The moment Dodger had stepped into the house, he felt someone yank his trench-coat and slam him against a wall.

" Where is he? What have you done!" Fagin spat in Dodger's face as he held him up by his collar.

Dodger yelled back defensively " The Traps have got 'im! I have nothing to do with it! Let me go!" He yelled as he slipped out of his trench coat with skilful agility. He retreated to a corner of the room away from Fagin, who looked at him menacingly with anger burning in his eyes.

Fagin looked oddly at Dodger before he burst out " Traps? The Traps have got him? You were supposed to protect him! That's why you're the Artful Dodger!"

Dodger snapped back at Fagin " It wasn't my fault! There was another pickpocket there! He got to the beak before we could! Then we ran as fast as we could, but Charley couldn't keep up with me! It wasn't my fault!" Dodger ran out of breath trying to justify himself.

Fagin walked with gout towards Dodger and said coldly " Another pickpocket, you say?" Dodger never let his eyes off Fagin as he nodded his head. " Aye… looks like you've met your match long last, Dodger." Fagin said meditatively as he walked towards Dodger.

" Met my match? Impossible." Dodger replied confidently.

" Keep this up, Dodger, and you'll not be able to maintain your status as the best pickpocket in town." Fagin said, " That pickpocket- folks in town call him Dash."

" Dash? Sir?" Dodger asked confused." That lad's always dashing about town, picking pockets. One moment you see him. The very next, he's gone… with the wind. That's why he's nicknamed Dash. Just like you are Dodger." Fagin replied.

" Dash…" Dodger muttered to himself before he straightened up and said, " Then what's going to happen to Charley? The Traps will send him to a home."

Just at that precise moment, the door swung open and a lady stepped in.

" Have you heard the news? Charley was caught by the Traps!" The lady said excitedly. She looked no older than 18 years. Beautiful almond-shaped eyes and full lips- features of a matured woman. Her brown locks fell gently around her rounded face. She was wearing a floral dress, accentuating her curves in the right places. She was known as Nancy.

As she barged in, Dodger and Fagin turned to look at the intruder. Immediately, Fagin and Dodger thought of a plan as they had seen Nancy. Fagin looked at Dodger and grinned as Dodger looked back, probably having the same thoughts as Fagin.

Nancy's shrill voice broke the silence " Why are you both looking at me like that?" Nancy said bewildered as she took off her hat and hung it on the hat rack on the door. " I'm not liking the look on your faces one bit." She said as she turned back to face them. Fagin moved over to Nancy as he said " Good to see you, Nancy." " What's going on, Fagin? It's almost like you want me to do something for you again." Nancy said apprehensively. She had grown up in Fagin's care, occasionally picking pockets for Fagin.

" Oh no. No, no, no, Nancy. I just need a little favour from you." Fagin smiled as he talked to Nancy. " No no, Fagin. I ain't doing none of that for you anymore. You know I'm too old to be going around picking pockets." Nancy said as she shook her head and waved her hands.

" Nonsense, Nancy. None of that sort. I just need you to troop down to that police station and…" Fagin was cut off by Nancy.  
" Police station!" Nancy yelled, shocked. " I ain't going near no police station." Nancy said.

" Oh please, Nancy. We need your help." Dodger chimed in. " Think 'bout poor old Charley. He'll be sent away."

" That may actually be better for that lad. Let 'im do something productive with his life." Nancy replied to Dodger's pleas.

" You don't mean that, do you Nancy?" Fagin asked, seemingly disturbed. " Charley may peach on us."

" Please Nancy? Just this once…" Dodger pleaded with her.

" Oh… I don't know…" Nancy said exasperated.

(Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review! Thanks lots.)

Cheero


	4. Saving Charley

Nancy turned to Charley and said sharply " None of Fagin's boys have ever been caught. You're lucky he's willing to take yer back."

**Location : Police Station**

**Setting: Early 19th century**

" Ma'am, may I be of any assistance to you?" A young officer, seemingly in his late 20s approached Nancy.

She stepped into the police office, wearing a flustered look on her face. Gently, she took off her hat and continued to finger the fabric of her floral dress nervously. Nancy looked withered and fragile as the morning-glory.

" Oh, oh, oh..." Nancy whined, " My brother! My little brother! He's nowhere to be found!" She dramatised the situation. " What will Mother say when she knows that dear Charley's gone!" Nancy put her hand to her forehead.

" Ma'am?" The officer led Nancy to a bench nearby. He sat her down and she took his hand in a desperate attempt.

" Please, sir. You have to help me find my little brother. He was set-up. Framed! And word has it, that...that..." Nancy slowed down as she panted and frowned.

" What has happened to you brother?" The officer prompted Nancy. He let Nancy caress his hand gently as he listened attentively to her problem.

" The Traps 'ave got 'im!" She broke down into a flurry of tears upon her last word. She brought her hands to her face and wiped her tears with her hankerchief. " What am I to do?" She cried as he patted her back and comforted her.

" Not to worry, I'll speak with the Magistrate personally and request that he release your brother on a pardonable excuse." He said to Nancy in a soothing tone. Nancy looked so fragile as if she could shatter any time from the sorrow she was experiencing.

" You will? For me? Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She looked thankfully into his eyes as she smiled through her tears.

Suddenly, a group of officers passed Nancy and the officer, and with them, was Charley in their custody. He managed to catch sight of Nancy. With a surprised look, he said " Nance? Nance? Help me, Nance! Tell them I'm innocent! Nance!"

Nancy recognised Charley and immediately pleaded with the officer " Oh! There he is! Charley!"

" Rest assured, Ma'am. I'll make sure he's released." He said reassuringly. With that statement, he walked briskly into the court room and an exchange of words was audible. Nancy pressed her ear against the door, eager to find out what was going on inside the room. Then, in a few seconds, the door flung open. Nancy scrambled to the bench, pretending to sob. At sight of Charley, she cried " Oh! Charley!" She embraced Charley lovingly, showing her relief.

Charley, overwhelmed by Nancy's response, whispered to her " You're overdoing it, Nance." But relief was written all over his face as he let Nancy squish him under her tight grip. Nancy turned to the helpful officer and said " Thank you --" She looked down at his uniform and saw his badge. The name 'Robert' was engraved on it. " May I call you, Rob?" She said flirtatiously as she looked at Robert, the officer.

**Location : Streets of London**

**Time : After Nancy and Charley had left the police office**

Nancy bade the officer good-bye before she and Charley embarked on their journey home. She was relieved that she no longer had to put on an act, and that she had accomplished her mission.

" Hey, Nance, thanks for coming to get me." Charley said gratefully.

" Don't thank me. Thank Fagin. He persuaded me to do so. If he hadn't, I wouldn't even have come as close to smelling the police station. Traps..." Nancy sighed, " And you'd better come up with an excuse that Fagin would believe."

" What have I got to explain?" Charley said defensively.

Nancy turned to Charley and said sharply " None of Fagin's boys have ever been caught. You're lucky he's willing to take yer back." It had dawned upon Charley that he had ruined the good reputation of Fagin's boys. Upon hearing Nancy's words, Charley lowered his head in embarrassment and followed Nancy home. He was no longer as high-spirited and talkative as he was before. Nancy and Charley walked sullenly along the streets of London, both deep in thought, not exchanging any words.

( Hey (: Sorry if you didn't find this chapter exciting enough. But the next chapter or so should be more exciting when Dash comes into play. Please Review!)

Cheero


	5. Dash's identity revealed

_Dodger took in the features of her face and his jaw dropped as he could not contain his surprise upon the shocking revelation._

The door swung open and the silhouette of a women and a lad was set against the dim lighting. Nancy appeared at the doorway. Behind her was Charley who entered the house sheepishly. Dodger exclaimed " Welcome back, old chap!" However, Charley did not look up at Dodger nor did he reply. Soon after, Fagin entered the livingroom and said to Nancy " Thank you, Nance. " He approached Nancy and pressed something into her palm. Nancy dropped the object into her pocket the jingling of metal could be heard. Charley suspected that some money was exchanged in the transaction. Then Fagin deliberately coughed, signalling for Charley to follow him into another room.

That morning was like any other day. A lone figure emerged from the alley. Dodger had set out from the house, preparing to make away with a few valuable items from the wealthy gentlemen. However, Charley was not with him as Fagin had forbade to step out of the house until the commotion about the pickpocket had died down. Dodger was extra careful, taking precautions as he selected his target. He certainly did not want a repeat of what happened the previous day. It had been a close shave for him thankfully; Charley did not bear his fortune. He mingled casually with the crowd in the busy streets, not wanting to look obtrusive among the throngs of people.

Dodger made his way to the bread stall . He went about his normal routine and stood with his back against the wide array of bread. He observed a customer haggling over the price of some bread and took the opportunity, stealthily grabbing a loaf of bread from behind and slipped it through the slit of his trench coat and hid it. He had accomplished it with much ease. Then, he looked around, to make sure that he had not been seen, before disappearing into the crowd.

Dodger proceeded to select his target. He made an effort to keep his distance from the bookshop, where his futile attempts to pickpocket were in vain before. Dodger stood by a pillar, and watched the civilians go about their daily chores. After observing them for a while, Dodger eliminated his targets one by one, before narrowing down on a wealthy-looking gentleman. The man was standing by jewellery stall. He looked intently at the wide array of jewellery offered to him. Beside him, stood a lady, who was also looking intently at the jewellery. The diamonds gleamed brightly under the shimmering sunlight. It seemed that the couple was busy selecting a diamond necklace.

Dodger seized the opportunity and made his way over to the jewellery stand. He figured that the couple would be fully occupied selecting which necklace to purchase that they would not suspect anyone of pick pocketing their valuables. As Dodger walked confidently towards the stall, he spotted another lad snooping around the couple. He squinted at the sight of the lad, as he found him rather familiar. Scrawny-looking lad, clad in a brown vest over a loose, dirty shirt, topped with a hat. Then it dawned upon him that his chances of pick pocketing were about to be ruined by another pickpocket- Dash.

Angered by the thought, he rushed over and grabbed Dash's shoulder. Instinctively, Dash jerked backwards and spun around to see the intruder. " Oh no, you don't! That one's my shot!" Dodger pulled the thin fabric of Dash's shirt and yanked his hand. Dash gasped in shock as he was dragged away helplessly by Dodger. Dash struggled under the sheer force Dodger held him down with.

" Hey! Let me go!" Dash yelled. His voice had been drowned amidst the crowds of people. But Dodger ignored his pleas and pulled him away from the crowd and into a secluded alley. The alley was dirty and rubbish piled up at corners. " Hands off me! If not I'll holler an' yell!" cried Dash. Once away from the light, Dodger threw Dash against the brick wall. Dodger glared at Dash and spat " You dare! You stole my business, you prig!" He blamed Dash for his streak of bad luck and was eager to take revenge. Dodger grabbed him by the collar before throwing him down forcefully. Although Dash was significantly smaller in size, he retaliated with all his might and kicked back. A tussle ensued. Dodger punched Dash in the jaw, before the latter kicked him in the stomach. Dodger clutched his stomach trying the relief the acute pain while blood dripped from the corner of Dash's mouth, which was swelling . Dash tried to take the opportunity to flee from the scene, but Dodger caught hold of him before he could escape. Dodger pushed Dash against the wall, knocking off the latter's hat.

With the brown hat off, long brown locks cascaded down the sides of Dash's face. The hat no longer hid the feminine features of Dash's face. Dodger took in the features of her face and his jaw dropped as he could not contain his surprise upon the shocking revelation. Sensing something amiss, Dash dived for the hat and bundled her hair before burying it in the hat which she wore.

" You... you're ...you're a gi-irl..." Dodger stammered. Dash saw the dumbfounded expression on Dodger's face before taking off. She brushed past Dodger who took a step back to regain his balance before turning at the bend. Then she was gone. Dodger was too shock to pursue her, and muttered " Dash is ... Dash is a gi-irl."

Dodger took a while before he snapped back to his senses. Then, he ran after Dash in the direction where Dash fled from the scene. He ran about the maze of alleys, desperately trying to find Dash. Dodger stopped running and tried to catch his breath. Suddenly, he heard the echo of footsteps. It came from the alley he had just turned from. He spun around and back-tracked. Just then, he caught a glimpse of someone-Dash. He ran after Dash, determined to catch her. However, Dash had been too quick for Dodger to keep up, and Dodger lost his way in the alleys.

He panted and sighed, disappointed not have caught Dash. Just as he turned and was about to leave, he caught sight of a small make-shift house, at the corner of the alley. It was dilapidated and run-down. Dodger approached the house, and hid behind the wall. He tried to suppress his pants and kept as still as possible. He could hear the rain-rotted roof creak and the rusty pipes clanging against the dirty brick walls. He heard voices coming from inside.

" Sarah? Is that you?" a weak yet mature and feminine voice said.

" Yes, mother. It's me. Have you taken you medicine? " A girl replied.

" Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me, Sarah. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Dodger decided to head back home after the day's events. he had found out Dash's true identity and his head was teeming with schemes of how to use it against her.

Hey y'all! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. There'll be more fluff coming up. But in a while. There are more things to find out about Dash. Please review!

Cheero


	6. The Realisation

_She stared at the face and looked at the name on the card " Jack Dawkins"._

Once safe in her house, Dash retreated to the restroom to inspect her injured jaw. Many thoughts flooded her mind as she felt her bruised jaw.

She had been protecting her identity from the world since she entered the trade. No one knew about it, not even her only kin- her mother. Her secret identity as a pickpocket had been unravelled by a total and complete stranger. The day's events had left her puzzled. She wondered why a stranger had dragged her away and beat her into a pulp. Dash racked her brain trying to solve the mystery. In frustration, she shut her eyes and splashed the icy water on her face. For that split moment, the cool sensation of the water relieved the pain in her jaw.

Then she looked intently into the mirror, as if expecting some sort of answer. However, reflected back in the mirror was nothing but a pale face framed by long straggly brown locks. She sighed. Then she fished out a leather wallet from the pocket of her dress and inspected it. The wallet appeared new as the leather was still smooth and the button on it gleamed in the light. She opened the bulky wallet, spilling of bills, and looked curiously at its contents. Dash fingered through the numerous cards, dog-eared at the corners. As she leaved through the contents, something caught her eye. She pulled out a document card that had a picture on it. She stared at the face and looked at the name on the card " Jack Dawkins". The face belonged to the pickpocket she had been attcked by that day. She felt that there was more to the stranger as he looked vaguely familiar.

Images flashed through her mind.

A gentleman...wallet...watch...Traps...2 pickpockets...

Then it dawned upon her that the stranger that attacked her was the pickpocket she had seen previously. He was the pickpocket who was almost caught by the Traps after she made away with the valuables before he managed to. She was glad that she managed to make away with his belonging. Cursing him under her breath, she thought that he had deserved it after bashing her up.

She muttered to herself " He was the one... that's why he attacked me..."

" Sarah? Are you...alright? Who are... you... talking to?" A feeble voice interrupted her trail of thoughts.

She jolted back to her senses and replied " No one, mother. Don't worry, I'm fine." Dash stuffed the identity card hastily into the wallet and buckled it back before shoving it into her pocket.

She saw the concerned look on her mother's face as she came out from the restroom.

Her mother looked at her quizzically and said, " Dear, what's happened to your mouth? It's bruised." She carressed Dash's face tenderly. Dash turned away and replied cooly " I...I fell." Her mother wore a queer expression on her face before Dash veered from the topic and said, " Let me help you back to bed." She gently held her mother's arm and helped her back to bed.

Dodger walked up the steps leading to the house. He knocked the door and a voice from within said, " Who is it?"

Dodger muttered the password before he was allowed to enter the house. Upon entereing the house, he placed his hat on the rack and took off his trench coat and threw it on the couch.

" What've you got today?" Charley asked eagerly.

" Nothing much. 'em poor folks have nothing of value." Dodger replied. Disappointed, Charley retreated upstairs. Dodger had evaded telling the truth about what really happened between him and Dash.

He dug his pocket for his wallet but all he felt was the fabric of his trousers. He dug deeper into his pocket. Then, he dug his other pocket frantically before turning his pockets inside out. He furrowed his eye-brows. He recalled his encounter with Dash and remembered that before Dash had run off, she had brushed against him, knocking him off balance. Realisation hit him. He had been pick pocketed! By Dash!

" Hey Dodger, Fagin wants to see yer." Charley appeared at the doorway. Deep in thought, Dodger failed to reply.

Charley repeated his words " Dodger, Fagin wants to see yer." No reply came from Dodger, who stood perfectly still and seemed to be deep in thought.

Irritated, Charley raised his voice " DODGER! " Dodger was startled and turned abruptly to face Charley.

When Charley had finally gained Dodger's attention, he said, " Fagin wants to see yer."

" Tell him I'll be there." Dodger replied.

"What yer thinking about anyway? Practically shut off yer ears."

" Nothin'."

" Looked like som'thin' to me." Charley probed.

" I said 'nothin'. Mind your own business." Dodger snapped at Charley. Then, he walked upstairs. Curiosity engulfed Charley as he eyed Dodger suspiciously.

Hey y'all! Hope this chapter gave you some insight into Dash's life and what she is capable of. (:

Cheero


	7. London Bridge

_Under the street lamp, a piece of metal winked at him._

The dimly lit London Bridge was shrouded with mist. The leaves rustled eerily in the wind as the mist swirled over the river. A figure was revealed as the mist began to clear up. She leaned over the bridge and gazed at the gently flowing water, with her hands perched on the ledge of the bridge. She looked meditatively at the water, occasionally flinching at the slightest sound. Numerous months in this trade had sharpened her sense of hearing to the extent that the squeak of a mouse or the flicker of the street lights would startle her.

Suddenly, the joints of the bridge creaked, followed by the tapping of boots against the cold, hard floor. A gale came by and swept the mist away once more, and a lone figure emerged. The footsteps broke the silence of the tranquil night. Instinctively, Dash lifted her head in view of a guest, someone she had expected- The Artful Dodger.

Dodger's face was barely visible under the dim light. A shadow hung over his face. He approached Dash, his strides purposeful and confident. They looked at each other directly in the face as they stood roughly two metres apart.

Dash smirked and said, " Thought you might be back."

Dodger stared at Dash, taking in her features before replying in the most condescending tone " So you're Dash? A gi-irl?"

A puzzled expression formed on Dash's face as she replied confused " Dash?" She frowned at the remark.

" Folks in town, know you as Dash." he paused, "Your name, ain't it?"

Defensively, Dash retorted " No! My name's Sar-" She stopped short of her sentence, quickly bringing her hand over her mouth in a child-like manner, realising that she had fallen into the trap Dodger had set for her to reveal her name.

" Hah! Sarah? " Dodger sniggered at the thought of Dash being a girl.

" I-I..." Dash desperately tried to cover up her mistake. Dodger began to laugh hysterically, clutching his stomach in a laughing fit.

Words quickly surfaced in Dash's mind as she shot back with a witty answer " How 'bout ya? Not so high an' mighty yourself, are ya, _Mr._ Jack Dawkins?" She said sarcastically, in a bid to spite him. From under her hat, she looked at him with a triumphant glint in her eyes. The sound of his name caused a stir in Dodger and he stopped laughing abruptly. His smirk immediately changed into a cold icy glare. Dash held up the leather wallet and waved it in front of Dodger.

Dodger yelled " Give it back, yer prig!" Then he lunged forward and extended his right hand. But Dash waved the wallet in the air, angering him even more. Infuriated, Dodger mustered all his strength and pushed Dash against the ledge of the Bridge. As Dash was significantly smaller in build, she lost her balance and stumbled backwards, allowing Dodger to snatch his wallet.

Hastily, he dug in his wallet, ensuring that everything was in place. Nothing was out of place, save for a few bills. He searched frantically, looking for his identification card. He furrowed his brows hard, desperately in search of it.

Meanwhile, Dash pressed her palm against the ground and supported herself up from her postition.

Finally, Dodger held up his card and stared at it for a split second before shoving it back into his wallet. He sighed in relief. As he looked up, he turned to find himself alone on London Bridge. Dash had disappeared. He spun around to ensure that he was the remaining soul on the bridge before turning to leave.

Suddenly, something shiny on the ground caught his attention. Under the street lamp, a piece of metal winked at him. He stooped down curiously and scooped it up. He held the object by its long gold chain that had lost its gleam. Attatched to the chain was a metallic obect, a clock, that was worn loosely around the neck. The exterior of the clock no longer shimmered under the light as years exposed to the air had caused it to rust. However, the hands of the clock still ticked with precision and gleamed in the light. Dodger threw it in the air and caught it again in his right hand. The clock was not light, and Dodger deduced that it was made of pure gold. He thought to himself : Who did this belong to?

He fipped the clock over to the back. He ran his hand over the back and felt an uneven part. Engraved on the gold outering was a word. He stared hard at it and made out the word " Hend...Hender...Henderson." He muttured to himself.

He figured that Dash must have pickpocketed it from some wealthy gentleman. It had probably slipped off her neck when he had pushed her. Dodger did not want to admit it. But Dash was a great pickpocket and her abilities did match up to his. However, he still maintained that his was a notch higher than her.

He slipped the clock into his pocket and glanced around to ensure he had not been watched before making his way back. But something still puzzled him : With abilities like hers, why would she still want to keep something so old and faded, instead of pick pocketing more and better ones?

The burning question numbed his mind.

Hey everyone. Sorry for posting this so late. But I'll be on hiatus due to approaching examinations. Damn all the exams there ever were! Oh well. So there probably won't be a chapter after this till I find the time in between my revisions. Perhaps this Friday or the next, after all my examinations are finally over. Please Review, that's all I ask of you.

Cheero


	8. Charley's Suspicion

_From a distance, he thought it best to trail Dodger and watch his every movement._

The door creaked open slightly and the moonlight flooded the doorway as Dash slipped into the house quietly.

" Sarah?" A voice startled Dash.

She fumbled with the latch as she tried to lock the door. She went stark white as she spun around abruptly to face her mother. Before she had left, she was sure her mother was asleep.

" Mo…Mother…" She replied feebly in shock as she fingered the latch nervously.

" What… what… were you doing out… so late…?" Her mother asked.

Thankfully for the pitch-black darkness, her mother could not see the clothes she was clad in. She simply could not tell her mother the real reason behind it, otherwise, her trade would be foiled.

She lied skilfully " I… I threw out the trash. Nothing to worry about." She eyed her mother's expression cautiously, as if expecting her mother to see through her transparent head.

" Just… just beware of the… pickpockets…" Her mother replied, " You wouldn't want to lose it. You know…how much it…it meant to your father." Her voice softened when she mentioned about him. She always stopped short when reminded about her husband. Dash's father. Then she sighed to herself and ambled back to the room.

Dash brought her hand across her chest and felt for the pocket-watch, reminiscing the times she spent with her father before he had passed away. Many thoughts flashed through her mind as she ran her palm across her neck in search of the metal chain. But to her surprise, she did not feel a bump in the place of the watch. Her breath stiffened. Her blood ran cold. She thought to herself: I must have dropped it!

She retreated back to bed, feeling sick in the guts knowing that she might have lost her only link to her father. The thought lingered in her mind until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dodger awoke the next day to the sound of squabbling between Fagin and Charley. Disturbed from his fiesta, he propped himself up from the couch and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

" But Fagin, I've not been out fer days! " Charley protested, " It's driving me nuts!"

" I don't give a damn if it's gonna kill yer" Fagin reasoned, " Better you than me."

" But I've never been in fer more than 2 days!" Exasperated, Charley threw his hands in the air. " It's gonna drive me insane! Lemme out!"

" If I let yer out, the Traps'll come after yer." Fagin walked menacingly towards Charley, " And who can't keep his fat floppin' mouth shut? After the Traps've gotten yer, they'll come knockin' on the door-"

Charley interrupted Fagin " I won't peach on yer! I swear I won't!"

" – and next thing yer know, poor old Fagin'll be locked away." Fagin had murder in his eyes and he glared at Charley, " All thanks to who?"

The debate did not cease to be over as Charley retorted at Fagin.

Dodger sat up from his drowsy stupor, and stretched his weary limbs before letting out a loud yawn. He still felt tired upon returning late from the night's events with Dash.

He looked blurred-eyed at Charley who was tailing Fagin around the house like a dog, bugging him incessantly with his endless pleas.

Irritated by Charley's pleas, Fagin yelled at him " My decision's final. If yer don like it, yer welcome to walk right outta 'his place, yer hear!" That last statement shut Charley up, as he lowered his head and trudged towards the dining table.

Fagin turned around and saw that Dodger had awoken. He threw the top-hat towards Dodger, who had barely caught it in his drowsy stupor.

" Hey Dodge, go out 'n get us some food. We're starvin'." Immediately, Fagin had changed his tone when speaking with Dodger. His cold, unfeeling tone had faded to a warmer and calmer tone, whilst his icy glare had melted to a gentle gaze.

Dodger glanced over at Charley who was grumpily picking at some coins as he sat with the other lads at the table. Then he picked himself up slowly and dragged his feet towards the door.

Just before he had left the house, Fagin called after him and said " Oh, Dodger, why d'ya sleep in so late this mornin' ?"

Dodger leaned against the door and mumbled, " 'm tired…" Before he staggered out of the door.

* * *

The cracks in the mirror caught the moonlight and shone eerily in the night. Cast against the dirty walls were creepy shadows of the tall trees, occasionally stirring in the wind. 

Dodger slipped nimbly out of bed, careful not to apply too much pressure on a spot, to prevent it from creaking. He put on his boots and grabbed his coat and top-hat before making his way towards the door. He slowly unlatched the door, before swinging it open. The door scraped against a protruding wood splinter on the wooden flooring and creaked. Suddenly, Dodger heard something stir in the house. His heart palpitated violently against his chest as his breath stiffened.

Then when all quietened down again, Dodger left the house.

Little did he know, that Charley had been awoken by the stir. He had observed Dodger to be exceptionally tired that morning and decided to keep a closer watch on him that night. Being out of action for a while had heightened his senses, and made him more suspicious of others. From a distance, he thought it best to trail Dodger and watch his every movement.

Please Review! It's Friday! Which was why I could write this chapter and with nobody at home to stop me, I'm going to write the next one. Exams were a killer. Oh well... that's life!

Cheero


	9. A Kiss

_" A kiss." Dodger said as he looked at her straight._

Dodger's intuition led him to London Bridge, where he figured Dash would be back to find her possession, or perhaps loot.

He perched his hand on the ledge of the bridge and stared blankly at the water and tapped his boot impatiently on the ground. As he awaited her presence, a thought surfaced in his mind. He wondered why he had come back. Was it the pleasure of taunting her being a girl? Or was it simply because he had an ounce of good within him that gave him the urge to return the pocket-watch to Dash? Or maybe... Dodger dismissed that thought to be impossible.

He thought of how Fagin would react if he had brought Dash into the gang.

Charley and the other boys would glee at the idea, seeing it as an opportunity to boast about their skills to impress the girl, like they always did with Nancy and Bet around. But mostly, they would be eyeing the girl, judging from their raging teenage hormones.

Dodger chuckled to himself at the thought. He contemplated the idea and concluded that some way or another, there was this part in him that wanted to see her.

Suddenly, he felt that he was no longer alone but that his solitude had been invaded by another being. He jerked the brim of his top hat and saw Dash looking frantically on the ground.

He called out to her " Been 'specting you."

Dash recognised the voice instantly as she looked up and replied " Why should you be?"

" I knew yer be back for something."

What Dodger said had stirred something in her and she yelled defensively, " Mind yer own business!", as if trying to hide the truth from him.

" That's pretty darn rude, seeing I've got something of yers"

Dash looked up abruptly at the statement and saw Dodger fish something from his pocket and swing it in the air.

" Lookin' fer this?" Dodger said.

" Hey! Give it back!"

There was rage in Dash's eyes as she recognised the pocket-watch in Dodger's hand. She lunged forward at him in a futile attempt to grasp the pocket-watch. Dodger withdrew his hand and held the pocket-watch out of Dash's reach. He enjoyed the way he managed to manipulate Dash.

He taunted her and said, " You never fail to surprise me, Dash. Why would a prig like you, " he paused as he looked straight at her, " wanta keep something so old and tarnished like 'his anyway?"

" I said give it back !" Dash was taken aback at his question.

He jerked his hand away from Dash and said " Why d'you want it back so bad, anyhow?" He looked at her quizzically.

" What d'ya want? I'll give it to yer. Anything. Just give it back." Dash said desperately. Then she saw Dodger eyeing her and added humbly, " Please…"

His voice darkened " Anything?"

" Anything. I promise yer." She assured him.

He scratched his chin as he looked at her and contemplated. Dash stood in front of him, eager for his response.

" Alright" he said, " Gimme all yer money."

Although Dash was unwilling, she emptied her pockets and handed him all the coins and bills she had on her. Dodger counted the money silently : 3 pounds, 2 shingles, a dime and 8 pennies.

" I'll take that too." Then he reached out and grabbed the handkerchief sticking out of her vest.

" Alright, you've got what yer want. Give it back." She said impatiently. From under the brim of his hat, he looked at her, expecting more politeness from her. She gulped " Please…"

" Will you never steal my business ever again?" He looked at her pitiful frame, her eyes watching the watch as he swung it above her reach. For once, he absorbed the feminine features on her pretty face as he watched her. He just found it so fun to poke fun at her and taunt her, the way he manipulated her.

" Yeah! I won't!" she said eagerly, " I won't! Really! I promise! Just give it back please…" She was at her wits end. She was practically feeding off his hand, doing his every command.

" One more thing. " He said darkly.

" Out with it." She said, still keeping her eyes on the watch.

" I want… something… invaluable…"

" I'll give yer what I can." She said innocently.

" A kiss." Dodger said as he looked at her straight.

* * *

Hello again. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.. please… At least I know that people have been reading my story. I can't wait to write the exciting part which is why I'm practically rushing through this part. So I hope to get more reviews on how I could improve. It would really help! (: 

As to whether Dodger gets the _kiss_… you'll have to wait and see.

Cheero


	10. Splash!

_An image of a girl leaning over the misty bridge bridge was permenantly etched in his mind._

" A… a what?" Dash said bewildered and hoping that she had misheard Dodger.

" Well, I guess if you don't want this back." Dodger said doubtfully as he took the pocket-watch and pretended to put it back in his pocket.

" No no no! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Dash said to appease Dodger and tried to appeal to his better nature.

Dodger refused to admit, but there was some spark about Dash that attracted him to her. He honestly did not think Dash would consent to that request. The pocket-watch must have meant a lot to her- going through so much just to retrieve it.

Dash approached Dodger slowly, mentally preparing herself for the… the kiss. She was unwilling but she had to get the pocket-watch back at any cost, even if it meant kissing someone that had irked her so bad.

She stood right in front of Dodger, who looked at her steadily, not letting his eyes off her. Dodger felt his heart palpitating with each step she took towards him. As she came nearer to him, he noticed features on her face that he had never observed before.

Finally, she took a deep breath and leaned towards him. Dodger dared not to close his eyes. He thought he was a man, but he was merely a 15 year old boy. He felt weak all of a sudden, as he was not strong enough to face her and his feelings.

When her face was a few centimetres away from his, another feeling took control of him.

He felt too weak inside.

He used his might and pushed her back with sheer force, pushing Dash against the ledge of the bridge. He just could not face up to emotions.

Then he grabbed the pocket-watch by its chain and flung it into the river.

Rendered speechless by his actions, she watched helplessly as he flung her precious family heirloom into the river. She scrambled up to her feet and gripped the ledge of the bridge as she saw the pocket-watch fall into the river.

_Splash!_

Ripples began to form at the spot where the pocket-watch fell into the water.

" Hah! Fooled ya!" Dodger exclaimed. He deceived himself that he had tricked her, but the truth was, he wanted it, he did. However, he was afraid. This feeling was new to him. He just could not explain it. She was different from anyone he had known. She was not the normal rich girl he saw on the streets, nor was she a loose girl like Nancy and Bet were. She was… Dash.

" NO!" she yelled hopelessly, "What'cha do that for! You promised!"

" I didn't promise you a thing. You did." Dodger said with a smirk on his face.

" No…no…it's gone…" Dash stared at the ripples on the surface of the water.

" This should teach you never to mess around with _The Artful Dodger_ again."

Dash leaned limply against the ledge of the bridge, staring blankly into the water. Disappointment hung over her lean frame like a shadow. Dodger looked at her once more before turning to retire for the night. The days crimes had rendered him weary.

As he walked away from London Bridge, he felt guilt creep into his heart and it slowly began to consume him. His mind told him not to return to make an apology. It would be too embarrassing for him, _The Artful Dodger_ to be seen apologising to some girl... He pushed that disturbing thought out of his head, but the guilt lingered.

An image of a girl leaning over the misty bridge was permenantly etched in his mind.

* * *

Charley ducked into an alley as he saw Dodger approaching. If Dodger caught him out of the house, Fagin would most certainly dispose of him without any qualms. He pressed himself against the slick-stained walls and held his breath. A shadow crossed the alley and passed by briskly. The night had not been very eventful as he could not observe Dodger's every movement from afar, except that there was another soul on the bridge. London Bridge had been shrouded with mist that night. Just as he was about to detatch himself from the slick-stained wall, another shadow crossed his path. He held his breath as the footsteps neared, but quickly drew in air as the sound grew fainter. Charley's suspicion of Dodger grew stronger as he figured that the other shadow was the other person on the bridge.

Charley trembling jolted him to his senses. He shivered in the chilly night air and remembered that he had to return home before Dodger did. Then he sprinted along the dark alley, climbing across some walls, before disappearing into the dark.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I would most certainly appreciate it. And good thing my examinations are coming to an end, which means I can get to the really interesting part soon. (:

Oh, and somebody tell me, whether I'm supposed to put the **Disclaimer** at the start of my story?

Cheero


	11. No Empty Threat

_However, Charley looked back defiantly, unafraid of Dodger's threat._

The boys stared at Dodger as his motionless form began to stir from the couch in the living room.

They clutched their grumbling stomach hungrily as they laughed at Dodger. Aroused by their giggles, Dodger sat up with a jolt and said, " What'cha all doin'?"

Charley grinned and replied," We were wonderin' when you would wake up."

" More like tryin' to scare the hell outta me!" Dodger spat irritated.

Sensing Dodger's disapproval, the group dispersed and went to the dining table. Charley sat sulkily at the table and poked a fork violently into the wooden table, carving bits of wood.

Just then, the door flung open, flooding the house with sunlight. Jerry, a newly trained prig, had arrived back triumphant after making away with his first loot.

He pulled out slippery slices of ham from his pocket and slapped it on a plate before placing it on the table. He grinned triumphantly from ear to ear.

" Just about time, Jerry." One boy said before piercing the ham with his dented fork. He lifted up the slice of ham and stuffed it into his mouth.

" You took so long, we thought the Traps had gotten yer!" Another boy mused, sending all the other prigs laughing heartily.

Jerry yelled back defensively " Hey! I'm not that bad! The Traps'll never get me. And if it wasn't fer me, you wouldn't be eatin' that now!" He grabbed the plate of ham and greedily devoured the remaining slice of ham.

" We'll see about that!" Laughter erupted from around the table.

_Slam! _

The loud slam against the table broke up the laughter and all heads were turned towards Charley, who looked grumpily at everyone, but refused to look at Dodger.

He had his legs propped up on the table and he glared at everyone. Then he kicked his chair away from the table and retreated to the living room.

Charley had grown unusually sullen ever since Fagin denied him freedom to roam about the streets of London pick pocketing. His raucous laughter was no longer heard and he distanced himself from the other boys, especially Dodger.

* * *

After breakfast, Dodger wore his hat and was about to step out of the house before someone stopped him. 

" Where were you yesterday?" Charley asked.

" Out." Dodger had a monosyllabic reply.

" Out where?" Charley probed.

" Out in London doing the usual stuff. Where else would I be? What's wrong wif yer this morning? Yer not been acting yers- "

" I mean what were yer doin' down yonder London Bridge." Charley interrupted Dodger.

Dodger stared at Charley and sensed something amiss and dismissed Charley's question " Nothin'."

" Oh it ain't look like nothin' to me."

" What were yer doin' followin' me anyhow, huh? Fagin'll skin you alive if he knew you so much as take one step outta this house."

" Oh yeah? Ever thought of what Fagin'll do you when he finds out you've been doing things behin' his back?"

" You'd better do as Fagin said and keep yer fat floppin' trap shut, if yer don't, it'll be more than just Fagin who'll skin yer alive."

There was murder in Dodger's eyes.

However, Charley looked back defiantly, unafraid of Dodger's threat. His glare as piercing as a thousand knives. Dodger scowled at Charley before exiting the house.

Hey! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It really kept me going writing this chapter. Well, this chapter is going to be important in learning more about certain characters, namely Charley. You'll soon learn why. Anyway, I'm so happy cos I've only got 1 exam left! But it's on Thursday, so I could write for a while. Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Cheero


	12. The Partnership

_" Yer see, Dash can get caught. But Sarah? She'll never get caught lest she leaves a trace of her true identity behin'."_

A week had passed since the London Bridge incident, the last time Dodger had seen Dash. However, the image of her was still retained in his mind.

He looked around in vain for a suitable target. Without Charley to assist him, pick pocketing had become increasingly difficult. No one else in the house was as good as Charley, let alone someone competent enough to match up to his abilities. He sighed at the thought. Suddenly, Dodger caught sight of someone familiar prowling around the streets of London. He thought it was a figment of his imagination, shaking his head in disbelief. Brown hat, white shirt, brown vest, and trousers. But then he realised it really was her.

She stood by a corner and looked around furtively for a target. Suddenly, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Strangely, it reminded her of the first time Dodger had grabbed her arm and subsequently beat her up. She wheeled around immediately and came face to face with a familiar person.

" I'm not trying to steal yer business, I swear!" She said defensively upon seeing Dodger, " I've been here all along, I didn't even see yer!" A flurry of words spewed out from her mouth.

A grin broke from Dodger's face and he replied " Relax, Dash. I'm here to strike a deal."

Relief came over Dash and she answered, " You are?"

" My mate's gone, and I need someone to take 'is place." Dodger saw her doubtful expression and added, "Going solo isn't always the easiest 'n best way, ya know." He held his hands up and rubbed his fingers together as if there were bills in his hands.

Dash looked at Dodger, wondering if he could be trusted as she contemplated his suggestion. She felt hesitant about Dodger honouring his word, but figured that she had nothing to lose.

" Alright. What d'you propose?" she asked.

" We work together. Split the findings-"

" …50-50. No more- "

" …no less. Agreed?" Dodger completed the sentence and tried to seal the deal.

" Agreed." Dash grinned at Dodger for the first time.

Both of them stood at different corners of the street, but were still able to make eye contact with each other. Initially during the first few forays, Dash felt a little uncomfortable in the partnership, but then she began realised the value in the deal as she started earning more.

Dodger jerked his thumb in the direction of a middle-aged woman, who carried a basket, full of food. Dash nodded her head in agreement.

They approached the women together, Dodger standing behind her as she looked at the fresh bread lined up in the stall.

Dodger stretched out his hand and tried to reach for her purse, which had one end hanging loosely out of her pocket. Just at that moment, the women felt someone brushing against her shoulder and turned around. Dodger immediately retracted his hand and jerked the brim of his top hat respectfully towards the women. The women arched her eye brow and ignored him.

At the same time, Dash took her cue and nimbly slipped her hand into the women's pocket and took out her purse from the side. From the corner of his eye, Dodger saw Dash accomplish her task.

As the women tried to stuff her handkerchief back into her pocket, Dodger deftly caught hold of its edge and quickly jammed it into his own pocket, just as Dash had done with her part of the loot.

Dash made eye contact with Dodger and tilted her head towards the narrow alley. Dodger understood the signal and squeezed his way out of the forming crowd, satisfied with his loot.

They walked casually towards the alley. Once away from the bustling street, they revealed their total earnings for the day's crimes. There were 3 silk handkerchiefs, 4 leather strapped watches 2 wallets and a diamond brooch. Dodger estimated the value of the loot and his face brightened.

He slapped his thighs in delight and said " I made a fortune today!"

Dash shot Dodger a doubtful look before Dodger added apologetically " I mean, _we _did. Sorry."

" You _are_ gonna gimme my share, aren't yer?"

" Of course, I will. " Dodger replied hurt, his honour bruised, " Look, don't yer trust me?"

" I'm not sure if I do." Dash shrugged her shoulders.

" Need I teach yer the most basic thing? Partnership in this business needs _trust_. That's all. trust. If not, this whole thing'll be a flip."

" Did yer master teach yer to regurgitate all that? " Dash questioned Dodger.

" NO! He's not my _master_, he's just good-old Fagin, that's all. Well, do yer trust me or not?"

Dash hesitated a moment and she saw Dodger begin to knit his eye brows worriedly " It's just that the way yer talked just now seemed as though-"

"... Yer see, I'm so used to Charley backing me up, I guess. Both of us under Fagin..." Dodger sighed " But it still came down to who raked in the most money in the end." Dodger sat down and leaned against the wall next to Dash. After weeks of partnership, Dash and Dodger learned to cooperate and perhaps even accepted each other.

" I thought yer said 'trust' was the most important element in a partnership?" Dash asked, placing emphasis on the word 'trust'.

" That's right. We... we trusted... " Dodger could not think of an answer. Perhaps her had not even entrusted Charley, his closest mate with all his secrecies. " We trusted in Fagin." Dodger finally completed his sentence.

Dash raised an eye brow as she eyed Dodger.

" Really, you ask too much." Dodger shut Dash up as she turned to fiddle with the loot. " Which reminds me, maybe you'd be interested in bein' in the gang. Workin' under Fagin." Dodger finished.

" I 'ave a home, ya know."

" Like how yer 'ave a double identity?"

" That's different. For safety reasons."

Dodegr sniggered at her response " Like what?"

" Yer see, Dash can get caught. But Sarah? She'll never get caught lest she leaves a trace of her true identity behin'."

" But everyone's like family to Fagin, shouldn't be a problem-" Dodger was interrupted by Dash.

" Our partnership doesn't extend to the discussion of personal matters, does it?" She rose from her seating position and pressed her hat firmly down on her head " If not, I'll take my leave." She grinned before taking her share of the loot and jabbing it into her pockets, and turning to leave.

" But..." Dodger voice trailed after her. He sighed, feeling rather dejected " Oh well, at least I asked her."

* * *

Dodger knocked the door and Charley pressed him for the password.

" That's the wrong one! You're not allowed in!" he scowled triumphantly before Fagin pushed him aside and let Dodger in.

" What 'ave yer got, m'dear?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. As Fagin grinned, revealed were 2 gold fillings in his teeth.

Dodger emptied his pocket and shiny items spilled out. Fagin's face lit up and his eyes brightened as he held the loot, his hand shaking with joy.

Hey everyone! Please review! I'm about to write the next chapter now, so I'll see if I can finish it in time.

Cheero


	13. Luck Runs Dry

_Something made Dodger's stomach flip, and it was not the _bang.

Weeks had passed since the partnership began. Everyone seemed pleased with the arrangement and even Fagin did not suspect a thing.

Dodger adjusted his top hat, which was about to fall off as he walked up to Dash. He felt his stomach hurtle as he saw her. Weeks working with Dash had not deterred him from liking her, but in fact, it deepened his feelings for her. He learnt much more about her ways and found himself looking at her with more regard and respect than he had ever looked at any other girl. However, he still maintained he was better than her in the trade.

Dash was busily munching on a loaf of bread as she leaned by a pillar. She saw Dodger and spoke " Where've yer been?" she asked, not taking her eyes off a gentleman at the opposite bookstore.

" I had to lose Charley's attention before he started bombardin' me wif a while lot of stupid questions again."

" Oh." She replied indifferently, not the least sympathetic about his plight.

" Hungry?" She glanced at Dodger who was eyeing her loaf of bread eagerly.

" Starvin'." He replied before she broke of a chunk of her loaf and gave it Dodger, who accepted it graciously.

" Gee, thanks." He smiled as he devoured the bread. They were both silent for a while before Dodger sensed that Dash had something in mind.

" Who're yer eyeing?" He asked.

" Straight ahead." She did not take her eyes off the gentleman who was engrossed in a book.

" That lady can't have much. She ain't even got a basket." Dodger exclaimed, eyeing a lady beside the man.

" No, that gentleman. Been standing there for quite some time. I reckon he absorbed in the book." Then she turned to Dodger who smirked.

Dodger walked towards the bookstore and stood close to the gentleman. As he extended his arm, the gentleman grunted and turned towards Dodger, who jerked the brim of his hat respectfully, before backing away.

Meanwhile, Dash slipped her hand into the gentleman's trench coat pocket and fished out his pocket-watch and handkerchief.

Dash cleared her throat and said in a gruff voice " Sir, may I know what book this is?"

The gentleman enlightened her and replied " Oh, it's called '… …" While Dash distracted the gentleman, Dodger took his wallet from the other pocket of his trench coat.

Once she saw that Dodger had taken the wallet, she took her cue and courteously replied, " Why, thank you, Sir."

As the gentleman turned to resume back to his book, Dash blocked his way, walking right in his path, and moving left as he stepped left. This gave Dodger the opportunity to take the gentleman's pocket watch, which had its chain hanging loosely from his pocket. When Dodger had completed the task, Dash relented and turned to walk away.

Just as they turned to leave, a woman shrieked " Pickpockets! Sir! Your wallet!"

The gentleman shoved his hand into his pocket and as he looked up, his face went pale " It's missing!"

" They've got 'em! Pickpockets!" The woman yelled as she pointed at them. Many civilians on the streets halted and all heads turned towards the duo.

The stunned Dash faced the woman, feeling her stomach knot up and her legs go wobbly. Dodger wasted no time, grabbed Dash's hand and pulled her along, running towards the nearest alley.

The book store owner burst out the shop with a rusty rifle in his hand as he yelled in a rage " That's it! I've had enough of these prigs prowling about my shop!"

" They ran that way!" The woman pointed her finger in the direction, which she had last seen Dash and Dodger run.

" Those runts are going to pay!" He cursed them as he took the direction and ran after them, darting into the alley after the pair.

Dodger's and Dash's hands began to slip and they soon lost grip. He yelled after her, seeing that she had begun to slow down " C'mon Dash! Dash!"

_Bang! _

His heart leapt.

_Bang!_

Dodger was startled by the gunshots and held on to his top hat as it began to slip off. His heart began to race as he felt the wind slice through his dry skin like icy daggers. He could hear himself panting after all the running.

_Bang!_

_Thud!_

His heart froze. Something made Dodger's stomach flip, and it was not the _bang_.

* * *

Hey! I would like to everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing it so graciously. It really motivates me to continue writing. Thank you! So please review and the next chapter should be up!

IT"S GONNA BE A BIG SURPRISE!

Cheero


	14. One Down One To Go

_Dodger jolted back at her suggestion " You're mad.I'm not gonna hit a gi-irl."_

Something about the sound made Dodger feel uneasy. He dreaded to turn around but he needed to know. He paused momentarily and wheeled around.

He gasped.

His worse fears had been confirmed. Blood was sprayed on the floor and Dash was half sprawled on the ground. Her right arm was limp and she did not have the strength to support herself up. Her entire right sleeve was soaked in fresh blood and a bullet-size hole was clearly visible. Desperately, she pressed her left palm on the blood-smeared ground and mustered all her remaining strength in her legs to get up.

Dodger yelled and encouraged her " Dash! C'mon! Get up! They're behin' yer! Dash!" He cried exasperated and decided to turn back to assist her.

He sprinted towards Dash and held her arms and pulled her up with all his might. Once she was on her knees, Dodger yanked her along, causing Dash to stumble for a few steps before she regained her momentum. Her right arm dangled crazily and the acute pain forced her to grit her teeth and occasionally bite her lower lip when the icy wind cut her dirty face like a thousand needles.

They ran as fast as their strong sturdy legs could carry them. Running through the deserted alleys, their footsteps bounced off the walls and echoed. Terror consumed them as they ran for their dear lives. Unable to cope with the unbearable pain, Dash clutched her right arm, which bled crazily and soaked her entire sleeve in fresh blood. As they ran, Dash could not keep up with Dodger and their hands lost grip again. Exhausted, Dash darted into another alley while Dodger continued to sprint ahead.

Hearing only his footsteps, he turned to find Dash missing and cried " Dash? Dash? Where are ya! Dash!" Then he looked down the alley and saw a fresh blood trial leading to another opening in the alley.

He retraced his steps and followed the bloody trial before he found Dash. She was panting and leaning against a wall. Dodger squatted down beside her, panting from exhaustion. His body wanted to stop running, but his fears would not let him stop.

" Dash… " he said between pants, " C'mon, we can't… stop now…" He drew in air and spoke " Yer blood's all over the floor. It'll lead 'em to us. We gotta go." He felt his legs trembling from the sheer tiredness.

Dash released her hand from her wound and fresh blood began to seep through her sleeve.

" It won't stop bleedin', Dodger." she panted.

Dodger whipped out a piece of their loot, a beige handkerchief, and wrapped it around her wound before tying it tightly. Dash cringed and flexed her arm in pain. Satisfied with his knot, Dodger grabbed Dash's good arm and said " C'mon now."

Dodger led Dash into another deserted alley. He felt his heart palpitating violently against his chest as he drew in fresh air once again. Then he poked his head out of the alley and ensured that they was no one behind. When he heard nothing except for their heavy pants, he leaned against the wall and rested his weight on it. His face was flushed against the bitter wind and his lips were parched and dry, but he was relieved and let down his guard.

" Don't worry, they're gone."

Dash untied the handkerchief to inspect the wound. She leaned against the wall and let her limp body slide down to a sitting position. She bared her teeth and gripped her sleeve before ripping it apart. Bewildered, Dodger asked " What're yer gonna do? You need a physician now. He'll treat it fer yer."

He squatted down in front of her and looked at her bloody arm. Dodger felt the urge to hurl as the putrid stench of blood went up his nose and he absorbed the gory sight before him. He noticed that her face was exceptionally pale, as if all blood had been drained.

" Yer... yer blimey joking! A physician's ...outta the question."

" You'll bleed to death like that!" Dodger said.

" 'cos the traps'll be all over the place. If yer seen with me, yer be caught too. Yer best leave."

" What d'ya mean?" he asked, " yer askin' me to...leave?"

" Why're yer so concerned anyhow?" she snapped " There's no valuables involved!"

" Why'd yer always think money's all I ever care 'bout?" He yelled back defensively, feeling that his pride and honour had been hurt.

" Well, ain' it?" She muttered under her breath.

" I'm not leaving yer here and nothin' yer say will make me!" Dodger sat down in front of Dash and crossed his arms defiantly, "Look, we're in this together, with money or not. I'm gonna be here to help you through this. Trust me."

She glanced up at Dodger and then at her severed arm and replied " But only if you help me."

" Yeah, anything."

" I need you... you to... knock me out if I make a sound. " Dodger looked at Dash with a bewildered expression " I needa dig out that bullet."

Dodger jolted back at her suggestion " You're mad.I'm not gonna hit a gi-irl."

Dash tried to reason with Dodger " You've hit me before, that ain't any different."

" No way. " He decided, " I ain't hitting you." He thought it improper to hit a female, Nancy would never approve of that.

" Look, yer gonna help me...or not?" she said exasperated, feeling her energy slowly draining from within her each minute.

Dodger turned his body and looked away with defiance in his eyes " Ain't touching you."

" Suit yourself." She wondered whether he really could be trusted. She pushed herself up against the wall with immense difficulty and finally managed to get on her feet. Dash merely walked a few steps before stumbling and leaning against the wall for support.

Meanwhile, Dodger who had watched her, could not bear to leave her in despair and yelled back at her " Hey Dash!"

Refusing to turn around, Dash walkd on, prompting Dodger to run after her. He stopped her and said " Hey Dash... I'll...I'll..I'll do it."

Dash returned Dodger a feeble smile and they bent down with their backs against the wall. Mustering up all her courage, Dash slowly raised her trembling hand to the wound and felt the warm blood. She winced as the wound began to smart. Nonetheless, she carried on and felt the bullet lodged in her flesh. She held the bullet firmly, and with the remaining strength she had, she tried to pull it out. She could feel a yell rising within her and could supress it no longer.

Dodger sensed that any moment, a scream would erupt from Dash. He mustered all his courage and lunged forward...

Hey! Sorry I didn't put up this chapter any sooner. But now it's up, please review! Will Dodger hit her or not?

THE SURPRISE IS NOT YET OVER!

Cheero


	15. Dodger to the Rescue

_Her left hand dropped to her side and something fell out of her palm and hit the ground, clanging noisily._

Dash was expecting Dodger to knock her out any moment as she began to let out her scream. However, Dodger lunged forward and his lips brushed against hers.

She opened her eyes wide in complete shock. She took in rapid short breaths; too shock to react to his unexpected move. Dash could feel her chest palpitating violently against his; her heart was racing.

Dodger felt his heart beating wildly. Some other unexplainable feeling had taken control; he could not bear to hit her. Surprisingly, she relented and did not push him off like he had previously.

He finally pulled away, savouring the kiss. They looked at each other straight in the eye, not knowing what to say.

Dash's rapid breaths grew slower and suddenly, Dash's eyelids closed and her head hit the brick wall. Her left hand dropped to her side and something fell out of her palm and hit the ground, clanging noisily.

" Dash? Dash? Say somethin'. Dash?" Dodger figured that she had passed out. She was lying against the wall like a lifeless heap.

He was desperate and fidgety; at a loss of what to do. Now that the bullet had been pulled out, he did not know whether he should take her back home to the pickpockets' house or bring her to a physician. Fagin would kill him for befriending Dash, knowing how much Fagin hated 'him', and would probably peach on her. As he looked at Dash's lifeless form, fear crept into his heart. He was definitely not going to desert her in the alley and walk off.

He panicked and thought to himself : What am I gonna do with a wounded gi-irl?

Suddenly, another thought sprang into his mind. His face lit up and he scrambled to his knees. He scooped her lifeless form off the ground and got to his feet. Dodger looked back suspiciously before weaving into the maze of alleys. He felt himself shivering uncontrollably as he ran through the alleys, opening after opening, and pathway after pathway.

He clutched her lifeless form as his weary arms began to give way under the dead weight. He told himself that he was almost there and wondered what response he would get for taking her there.

As he trudged on, he noticed that the London sky was awfully dark for the afternoon. The ominous clouds were gathering, as if blocking light from Dodger. He jolted behind a wall at the crack of lightning. The sky began to rumble and before long, rain started to spit down on his skin. He looked up and saw the sky light up occasionally and decided to pick up the pace.

Dodger felt teardrops of rain run down his face. From afar, he caught sight of a lighted lamp sitting on the window ledge. It was a glimmer of hope. He trudged towards the house, each step he took he felt his weavy feet sink inro the muddy ground. .

He lifted each foot with tremendous effort before he finally arrived at the doorway. Dodger lifted his elbow and banged it against the door. There was not a stir within the house and Dodger tried again. He used his last ounce of energy and struck the door with might.

He heard the shuffling of feet and a familiar voice called out " I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Hold yer horses, I'M COMIN'!"

The door cracked opened and light flooded the doorway. The lady brought her hands to her mouth and gasped in shock.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. But I want to make sure it's my best before putting it up. Hope this chapter was interesting. Who's the lady? Make a guess. 

Cheero


	16. Nancy and Jack

_Dodger turned abruptly at his name and looked at Nancy._

"Oh my…" Her hands dropped to her side as she looked at Dodger from head to toe. Dodger was soaked to the skin and the rain had caused the blood to run onto and stain his trench coat. Water dripped from the end of his trench coat and felt onto the ground. The lifeless form was wrapped in his arms and evidently still heaving. Her entire shirt had been soaked in hues of red.

" Hey Nance." Dodger greeted Nancy but she returned him a shocked look.

" They went lookin' for yer. Yer didn't return. Yer really are wounded" She cried.

"No, that wasn't me. It was she." A gust of wind blew and Dodger felt the chill penetrate into his bones.

" Nance? Who's at the door?" A voice in the house rang.

" Quick, c'mon in. I'll send Bet to Fagin's and tell 'im you're alright. He'll be so…"

"…no Nance, she'll peach on her." Dodger pleaded with Nancy as he staggered into the house unsteadily.

" Peach on who?"

" Dash." Dodger replied as he put Dash down on the couch and sat beside her, Nancy's eyes grew wide as she stared at the lifeless form.

" Yer tellin' me that… that…" She stuttered as she pointed at Dash.

" Nancy?" A small figure, no bigger than Dodger appeared in the room. She scanned the room and her eyes fixed on Dodger. " Dodger? They thought… yer… yer… how?"

Nancy glanced at Dodger before she started " Bet, I need ya to go over to Fagin's and tell 'im Dodger's alright. He'll be staying over here tonight." Nancy saw Bet eyeing the both of them suspiciously and shifted herself such that Bet could not see Dash on the couch.

" Not in this rain! It's raining cats an' dogs outside!"

" Here, take a carriage." Nancy said she got up from her seat and pushed Dodger down on the couch to conceal Dash from Bet. Nancy went over to Bet and fished out some bills from her corset. " They'll be worried sick about Dodger. Bill's with Fagin too, both of yer stay over at Fagin's tonight. Come on back when the rain clears tomorrow morn." Nancy said hastily as she pressed the crumpled bill into Bet's palm and pushed her out of the house.

" But Nance…" Bet said as she craned her neck to see Dodger before Nancy chased her out of the house.

The door slammed shut and Nancy leaned against the door and sighed with relief.

" Thanks, Nance." Dodger sat up on the couch, " Bill's at Fagin's?"

" Yeah. She'll be safe here. But only fer tonight, yer hear?" Nancy did not let her eyes off Dash.

" How can I thank yer, Nance?"

" This is... this is... Dash? A gi-irl?" Nancy walked towards Dodger. " She's badly wounded."

" Please help her, Nance. Yer gotta help her." Dodger pleaded.

Nancy lifted up Dash's arm and took cleaned the wound with some water before wrapping it gently with bandage. Dodger looked on as the motherly Nancy treated the wound with care.

" Get outta those clothes, yer fall sick like that." Nancy instructed Dodger, who listened obediently and hung his coat on the rack. " Bill's got a couple of small shirts that ouaghta fit yer nice. Should be in the first drawer over there." Nancy pointed at the mirror closet against the wall.

" Thanks Nance." Dodger replied as he ran through a couple of shirts and finally decided on a baggy white shirt that looked somewhat like his own and changed into it. Nancy removed Dash's hat and brushed her clumpy wet strands of hair away from her face.

" She's a pretty 'lil thing. Small, but sturdy. How did it come to this, Jack?" Nancy gazed at Dash and stroked her forehead.

Dodger turned abruptly at his name and looked at Nancy.

" Don't call me that, Nance. Dodger's the name." He replied sharply.

" Alright, _Dodger_. I thought yer'd hate her for landin' yer pal, Charley in _there_."

" I thought I did, Nance. But, being with her gave me a...a...new sorta feeling. And I kinda liked it." Dodger struggled to get the right words.

Nancy grinned at Dodger's response and figured that he was smitten with Dash but could not express it.

She suggested " Why not bring her to Fagin? Then yer wouldn't needa hide anythin'."

" Hide what?" Dodger was in self-denial." I tried. _She_ didn't wanna. Said she got a home." Dodger explained the whole course of their partnership to Nancy, careful to ommit certain details though.

* * *

Evening approached and Nancy and Dodger were weary from the day's crimes. 

" Hey Dodge, there's some bread left o'er there. Help yerself to it if yer hungry. There's a dress there for Dash to change into."

Nancy yawned, " I'm turnin' in."

" Night Nance." Dodger greeted Nancy and she nodded her head in acknowledgement before retreating to a room. Dodger grabbed a loaf of bread and sat down on the couch opposite Dash, by the fireplace, to keep himself warm. He munched the bread and watched Dash silently from his seat: recalling the day's events. The heat from the fireplace warmed his weary limbs and soonafer, his eyelids grew heavy and he began to nod off. His loaf of bread slipped from his hand and fell on his chest as he slipped down on the couch and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hello again. Need I remind you? Please Review! I could really use more comments. 

Haha, you could consider this chapter another surprise. Betcha didnt know it was gonna be Nancy! LOL

And many thanks to **Blackfishy** for her endless encouragement and all her lovely reviews she wrote (:

Cheero


	17. The Challenge

_Dodger pondered over the question, " Everything that's worth."_

" Dodge-" Nancy nudged the boy, " Dodger!" She shoved him in the arm.

The boy began to stir from the couch and blurrily opened his star-dusted eyes.

He yawned and extended his arms before jabbing his finger into his eyes.

" Dodger, 'tis morn already. I think it's about time yer leave."

" Mhmm…" Dodger collapsed back onto the couch.

" I've got work kid," Exasperated, Nancy flung Dodger's trench coat at him before he finally awoke, " and Bet and Bill will be back soon. If yer don't want her taken to the Traps, yer best leave!" Nancy's voice grew loud before she disappeared into the room.

Reluctantly, Dodger made his way across the living room and jabbed Dash in the side, " Dash?"

No response.

" Dash!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Dash stirred and kicked in Dodger's stomach.

" Owww…" Dodger groaned and clutched his stomach in pain. He crouched down onto the floor and hugged himself, gritting his teeth.

" Wha… what is it?" said Dash sleepily.

" Good to have yer back mate." Dodger moaned as he tried to regain balance.

Dash jolted up upon realising that she was in an unfamiliar environment, " Dodge-? What yer doing here?" asked Dash, " Where is this place?"

From the room, Nancy called " Dodger! Get outta here! They're coming up!"

" Thanks Nance!" Dodger's voice trailed behind as he grabbed Dash by her good arm and left the house.

* * *

Dodger explained the previous day's events to Dash, including how Nancy had put them up for the night. 

As they walked along the crowded streets, Dash got shoved in the arm numerous times, constantly biting her lip to suppress her yells. The one concern on Dodger's mind was how they would continue pick pocketing with Dash injured.

Dash had not paid mush attention to Dodger's words, but rather, was keeping her eye on other people's pockets.

" With that severed arm of yours, how're we gonna get back in busine-?" Dodger was cut off by Dash, as she held up a leather wallet.

" Well, looks like we're back in business, I'll be seeing yer here tomorrow." He smiled as they parted. The next day was business as usual.

* * *

The next morning, Dodger and Dash assembled as usual. However, ever since that night, things became a little awkward between them.

" How's the arm?" Dodger asked concerned.

" Pretty much the same. Just that I can't lift it."

" Can yer steal like before?" enquired Dodger.

" Anytime better than you, I think." Dash said indignantly, poking fun at Dodger.

Dodger took her remark seriously and replied " Better than me? Hah!" Dodger scowled, " We'll see about that."

" I smell a challenge, Dodge." A smug began to form on Dash's face.

" You want to lose?" he glanced at Dash, " Be my guest." he smiled graciously at her.

Their child-like banter erased all previous grudges, overwriting all unhappiness and even put both parties at ease once again as they challenged one another. In all circumstances, Dodger would never submit to another prig, let alone Dash.

Dash thought likewise. Ever since she had met Dodger, things had taken a turnabout of events. She had begun to accept the fact that she was a prig, or rather, she enjoyed being one.

" I challenge you to pick that lady's pocket. She looks filthy rich, should have more than enough to pick." he grinned.

Dash laughed heartily, "What're we playing for?"

Dodger pondered over the question, " Everything that's worth."

After another round of negotiation, Dodger and Dash decided that each would challenge another to pick a civilian's pocket and then they would compare who got more at the end of the day. The best prig would keep all the loot.

The trick however, was that they had to work alone.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter. I had been rather busy with my **Pirates of the Caribbean** story and had competitions in school. If anyone's interested in my POTC story, it's called **Will Turner's Locker**.

Please please please review, all ye readers. Next chapter should be up soon, I hope, provided the computer lets me. Next chapter includes Charley and a lot of scheming.

I want to thank **Blackfishy, BlackCatDahlia and Jaqueline Anne Sparrow** for their endless encouragement and faithfully reviewing my story. THANK YOU! (:


	18. The Discovery

_Dodger stiffened and felt his stomach leap at her name._

An entire day of adventure and laughter had rendered Dodger weary and was enough to send him back for some decent rest. Little did he know, Charley was fully of his activities beyond Fagin's knowledge.

That afternoon, there was a different air about Dodger as he bounced into the house, his pockets spilling with loot. However, the moment his eyes met Charley's, his laughter faded to a grunt and he grew silent and sullen. Ever since Charley's unfortunate foray, things had not gone so well between the two lads. Furthermore, it seemed that Dash had apparently usurped Charley's position of being Dodger's best mate.

Upon hearing the door slam shut, Fagin emerged in the living room, "Dodger, o'er here a minute, will yer?"

Dodger followed Fagin, with Charley sheepishly trailing behind the both of them.

Fagin started, "Yer know, Dodge, our dear friend here, Charley," Fagin jerked his thumb in Charley's direction, " tells me that yer been going around town with another pickpocket-Dash."

Dodger stiffened and felt his stomach leap at her name.

Fagin cleared his throat and spat out some phlegm, " I refused to believe him at first till I saw it with me very own eyes this afternoon." The old Jew rested his arm on the couch and looked at Dodger meditatively. The boy merely cocked his head toward Charley and glared at him with murder in her eyes.

" I saw yer walking with Dash, that prig! Enlighten me Dodger, and please tell me what's been going on, whether me eyes were playing tricks on me."

An awkward silence egulfed the room.Dodger broke the silence and laughed awkwardly, slapping Fagin's back, "Oh Fagin, yer growing old."

Then Dodger excused himself and retreated into the living room quickly. He cussed and swore silently under his breath and promised with all his might that if anything got out, he would go after Charley and make him pay dearly.

* * *

The morning sun shone grimly over London and painted the brick buildings a deep shade of crimson. Dash was fiddling with the lock as she was about to slip out of the house when her mother's voice rang from the bedroom and startled her. 

" Sarah, are you leaving already?" The shuffling of feet could be heard and Dash fumbled as she dropped the lock in the tray of small items by the door. She panicked and immediately grabbed a navy green trench coat and wore it on to conceal her inappropriate attire. A frail but petite lady dragged herself out from the bedroom and scanned her daughter, " Don't come too home too late, alright?"

The close shave had left Dash speaking with a slur, " Errr... ye-yes-ss mo-moth--ther." Dash dug her hand into the tray of items and felt for the key. She felt a smooth object with jagged edges and clutched it in her palm before dropping it into her pocket and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Dodger was up in a flash as usual, and made his way down town bright and cheery to meet Dash. Charley and the other boys merely stared after him as he left. 

" What did I tell yer?" Charley had crept up behind Fagin and startled him unintentionally.

Fagin wheeled around coming face-to-face with Charley. His hand went to his chest as he calmed himself, " Dammit boy! Don't ever come up on me like that again, yer hear!"

" He's out again! And I promise yer he's with Dash! If yer let me after 'im, I'll prove it to yer!" the lad pleaded.

" Oh shut it, boy!" Fagin silenced Charley just as the front door swung open.

Both Charley and Fagin ceased bickering and all heads turned towards their intruder-Bill Sykes.

" Where's Dodge gone to now?" Bill announced his grand entrance.

" What brings yer here this early?" Fagin grunted.

" Got a job for the old Dodge to do." Bill replied with gruffness in his voice.

" Yer won't get him now. He's out yonder again."

" Out this early? Something's up with that kid?" asked Bill.

" He's out with Dash!" Charley could no longer restrain himself.

" Who?" Questioned Bill, as he glanced over at Charley.

" Dash! That other prig!" Charly yelled defensively.

" Oh, shut it boy!" The old Jew growled irritably, slamming his mug down on the table.

" No, no, Fagin. Let 'im speak," he turned towards Charley, " how d'you know all this, boy?"

Charley blurted out the truth, "I followed 'em and saw 'im with Dash."

Astonished by Charley's defiance, Fagin went berserk and yelled, " You what!" Realising his blunder, Charley hid behind the couch. " Now just yer wait and see if I don't skin yer alive! Say yer last prayers!" Fagin marched over to the shivering boy.

"Oh Fagin. For peace's sake, let 'im finish!" Bill cried exasperated.

Fagin yanked Charley by the scruff of his neck and hauled him over to the cellar as the boy tried to shake himself loose of his grip, "But Fagin! I've got a plan to nab him! Fagin!" His pleas were muffled as the deranged man shut him up in the cold cellar.

" Yer better stay there! And shut it!" He kicked the door violently and Charley continued to yell.

Bill shook his head disapprovingly, " Ain't it great news to yer? Another prig to work for yer. Yer should be rejoicing."

" Yer don't see the problem, do yer?" Fagin resumed his position, " Dodge ain't bringing 'im home. He got his own thing going on. Dash got a good head on 'im. He knows better than to work fer me."

Bill realised the problem, " But that prig better than ol' Dodge?"

Enraged by Bill's remarks, Fagin shot back, " No! Hell no!"

" Then what yer worryin' 'bout?" He leaned back in his chair.

" The very same reason why we had to get Master Bates back."

Bill reasoned, " Yer think Dash will peach on Dodge?"

" What? Yer don't think it possible? One thing I know 'bout this business, Bill. Prigs ain't called prigs fer nothin'." He recalled his hidden box of possessions and continued, " They peach on yer if yer better than them. We can't afford to lose good ol' Dodge now, can we?"

* * *

_Hey everyone. I know it has been an awfully long time since I last updated this story. But things haven't been going so well recently. I sincerely hope that you will review if you have read this story. One thing about stories in this archive is that we get few reviews. And the worse thing is that there are actually quite many hits. I really need to thank those who last reviewed. It has REALLY given me the encouragement to continue writing this story. (Truthfully, I was about to give it up)._

_**THANK YOU!** **Independentskater, Blackfishy, Twilight Kumorichu and Jacqueline Anne Sparrow. **_

_And I shall address some issues. There are quite a number of chapters more to go. But by the end of the story, if it gets enough reviews and is successful enough, I might just write a sequel (if you want). _

_Another thing, I have long planned the perfect ending**s **for this story. Notice the (s). Reason being that there are alternatives. There is the sad ending and the happy ending. Please give me your views on which you would prefer. Don't worry, they both make sense. It's just a matter of preference. So, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_

Cheero


	19. Plots and Schemes

_" Because... _I _will be the bait."_

As Bill and Fagin argued about the possible outcomes of Dodger's discovery, a faint knock was heard on the door.

An eccentric-looking middle-aged man with bright orange hair flounced into the gloomy room. His expression was naturally comical and he walked arrogantly with his nose pointed in the air. Gently, he closed the squeaky door, before removing his trench coat to reveal a flamboyant outfit within.

" Greetings. Why the sullen faces?" His sharp but quirky voice consumed the room.

Fagin replied grumpily, "hello yourself, Monks."

Monks strolled towards the pair and drew out a chair and sat down heavily, causing the coins in one pocket to jingle loudly and his pocket watch in the other pocket clanged noisily against the wooden chair.

Bill glared at Monks and sniggered in a disgusted tone, " Yer look like yer just robbed a bank or something."

Monks returned the sarcasm and replied indignantly, " What can one do..." he cackled to himself, "when fortune gets in the way." He smiled devilishly, as if mocking his hosts.

Annoyed, Bill turned to Fagin and reverted back to the subject, "So what yer planning to do?"

" I at a loss. All I know is that Master Bates wants to get out," replied Fagin.

"Wait a minute. The boy said he had a plan." Bill strode over to the cellar, with every intention of releasing Charley.

Fagin raised his voice," I ain't lettin' 'im outta there!"

Bill refused to heed Fagin's words and unbolted the cellar, just as the soot-smeared Charley tumbled out, landing on his tummy and his hands sprawled out in front of him. The gruffy man yanked Charley roughly to his feet and dragged him over to the table.

Unable to stomach all the commotion, Monks tapped his feet impatiently on the ground and exclaimed," What in the name is going on?"

"Yer got a plan?" Bill questioned. Charley nodded plaintively.

Fagin snorted irritably, "It's better be good to redeem yerself, or yer never see sunlight again."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Monks trotted into the hostile building and scraped his heel on the door mat before tapping his foot impatiently against the gravel floor. He glanced around furtively before "Tsk-ing" loudly, which gained the attention of the nearest policeman. 

" How may I help you, sir?" The policeman was rather stout and walked clumsily towards Monks.

Monks turned slowly towards the policemen and a cracked smile formed on his face, "Or rather, how may _I_ help _you."_

The stout man shot a bewildered look in the direction of his mate and replied quizically, "Sorry... but I don't quite get you, sir."

Monks sighed and brought his hand to his face, " I have got relevant information on a pickpocket."

" Pickpocket!" The policeman's exclaimation drew attention from the other policemen., who gathered nearer.

"Why, indeed, I do. You wouldn't want them prowling your streets, would you?"

" But we've got to nab them in the act, " the policeman dismissed the idea as impossible.

" Exactly." Monks' face lit up, " And that's why I'm here to assist you." He smiled wryly.

The policemen shot glances at each other before another blurted, " But how do we know we can trust_ you_?"

" Because... _I_ will be the bait."

* * *

Dodger smirked triumphantly and held his loot to Dash's face: a round and fat wallet bursting with notes. 

" Not bad," Dash refused to praise Dodger on his attempt. Each thought of better than the other. " Now, it's my turn. Pick someone."

Dodger stuffed the wallet into his pocket and scanned the street before jerking his thumb towards a man who was absorbed in reading a book. " Looka yonder."

Dash observed the man's movements and replied, " Piece of cake."

Dash casually strode over to the man whose head was concealed by a huge hat, and trench coat pockets were bulging with metallic items. Carefully, she extended her hand and reached into his right pocket and attempted to sift out his pocket watch. Suddenly, the man gripped her hand like a vice and spun around, " I wouldn't do that if I were you, lad." Taken aback at his sudden movement, Dash stiffened on the spot as he cackled wildly, staring at her.

* * *

_Greetings all. I hope this chapter was interesting. I suppose you have a rough idea on what they will do to Dash now? Next chapter will hopefully be up pretty soon. _

_Once again, I wish to thank **Blackfishy, Twilight Kumorichu, Independentskater** and **Richochet** for their encouraging reviews. _

_I strongly urge those who read to review! Please! This story has a number pf chapters more to go. Hopefully, I'll get loads more reviews by then. There are many who read, but chose not to review. So I ask that you PLEASE do so. Thanks you (:_

_Cheero_


	20. Identity

_This time, she was no longer the bystander; she was the one they were after._

Terror consumed her heart as Dash froze instantly, her mind numbed with fear. The potential victim had somehow expected her and she had been nabbed in the act for the first time. Her eyes were wide open, unblinking, as random thoughts of her family and a boy ran through her mind.

Meanwhile, Dodger glanced at Dash and was filled with wonderment as to how she was seemingly striking a conversation with her target.

He muttered under his breath, " Boy, was I right, yer couldn't even get his wallet."

Until he had noticed she was shocked stiff, he realised that she had been caught. Without even thinking, he cried out in a desperate attempt, " Dash! Get away from there, Dash! Dash! Snap outta it! Dash!"

His chanting of her name had a profound effect on her numbed mind as she was immediately awoken from her dazed dream. Dodger backed away from the thickening crowd and headed for a dark alley. With all remaining force she could muster, she lifted her foot and stomped down hard on his right boot. Caught unaware, Monks had did not expect the sudden move and with the pain festering in his foot, he crouched down low and clutched his foot before proceeding to hop on his left foot.

Dodger signalled to Dash to take his lead and she followed his direction. Before attempting to dart into the nearest alley, Dodger looked back at the predator-turned-prey, and noticed that as he crouched down, he had unwittingly revealed his identity. The man's large hat had toppled over and his face was clear in the sun. Dodger stopped dead in his tracks momentarily as if something had struck him.

There he was. It was none other than Monks.

Monks was not going down and unnoticed without a fight. "Pickpocket! Get the pickpocket!" His voice rang loud and clear, attracting the attention of the passing policemen. The policemen made eye contact with Monks and followed his lead on Dash.

Before she had reached the safety of her partner, Dash heard a distant grunt and a ferocious growl trailing behind her. Turning around, she caught sight of a slobbering dog hot on her heels. The mood of the crowd heightened as they watched on with keen interest, somewhat entertaining them like a circus show.

" Dash! Hurry!" Dodger yelled to her.

Although Dash had a lead on the dog, it seemed to be gaining on her, with its thundering footsteps crashing against the ground with sheer force. Her stomach clammed with fear. Fear escalated within her as she heard the dog's pounding footsteps gaining on her.

Suddenly, Dodger was tackled into an alley by two rough strong hands. The man tackled him down and pulled him away from the crowd, albeit the futile struggles of the boy. Dodger was caught unaware but the stench of the attacker had given his identity away. The coarse hands and the lingering stench of whisky had told Dodger that Bill did not want him with Dash. Although the boy wriggled out of Bill's grip, his massive strength was no where comparable to the small boy's desperate pleas. Dodger could not understand what was going on, and he was hoping that Dash was not in the same plight as him.

Dash had not noticed than Dodger had been pulled into an alley. The approaching predator was enough a worry on her mind and more than enough to contend with. Beyond the dog's pounding footsteps, Dash could make out the sound of the Traps pursuing a thug. Their 'secret codes' of their routinal nabbing of a crook. This time, she was no longer the bystander; she was the one they were after.

Bill covered Dodger's mouth roughly with his coarse hands and prevented him from shouting out loud. As hard as Dodger tried to struggle against the tackle, he was pummelled under Bill's weight. Within seconds, Dodger and Bill both heard a loud thump on the cold ground, followed by a shrill cry that pierced the air.

_

* * *

_

_Hey everyone, sorry for the really long update. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I've been really busy at school and all. But thanks for all the encouraging reviews. You all really deserve it! (:_

_So many thanks to __**Broken Amethyst**__ (You are Jewell Copland, __**The Dreamer**__ right? Thanks for reading my story! (: ), __**Charlene Bates**__ (Awesome name!), __**Roxy1613**__ (Thanks for the encouragement. You really pointed out how long I hadn't updated my story, haha,), __**zakurochan**__ (Thanks for the endless support!), __**Blackfishy **__(I love Emmy and Dodger so much!), __**Independentskater**__ (Thanks for all the reviews!) and __**Twilight Kumorichu**__ (Love the name!) _

_I hope I didn't miss out any one! Please tell me if I have! _

_Cheero_


	21. Double Crosser

_" That boy is going to hate yer for eternity."_

" Where yer think yer going, Dodge-?" Bill seethed through his teeth, the familiar glint sparkling in his eyes.

" Lemme go! Bill! Lemme go! What d'ya doin'? Bill!"

" We'll let Bullseye handle that lil' runt," he said breathlessly, Dodger's struggle sapping him of his energy.

" No! He'll rip 'er up! Bill! No!" Dodger tried in vain to reason with Bill, but to no avail. Bill merely wrestled Dodger down before dragging him towards their hideout. The boy kicked and tried to wriggle out of Bill's grip, he too, feeling a drain on his energy.

" Get him! That pickpocket! Where'd he go?" A stout policeman ran through the maze of alleys, running out of breath. Not far away, the grunts of a savagely dog was audible, and drew the policemen towards it.

" Where's the dog?" He stiffened in the bitter wind before the pants of the dog revived him, "Over there! Gert! Over there!"

The plethora of policemen traced the dog, and saw it gnawing viciously on a boy, who looked small in comparison with the mighty dog. Dash tried to pull away from the dog, but afraid of another of the dog's lethal bite, she could do nothing but huddle up as the dog feasted on her leg.

The policemen gathered cautiously around the dog, careful to set the dog upon themselves, fearing its deadly bite. Monks soon arrived at the scene, and wriggled his way through the sea of brown uniforms. Staring curiously at Dash, who was now sobbing profusely from the immense pain, he cackled wildly and ridiculed her.

" Sir, is this your… _dog_?" Gert spoke politely, the term 'dog' seemingly unfit for a creature equivalent to a beast.

" This unworthy savage? Certainly no-" Monks withdrew his statement, " I mean, yes. Certainly."

" Could you…erm…" Gert began uneasily, hoping not to offend Monks, motioning for Monks to order Bullseye to release Dash.

" Why, of course" Getting the hint from the policemen, Monks stared repulsively at Bullseye before taking his gold-plated stick and tapped the dog awkwardly. " Bullseye… Bullseye…" He cackled nervously as the dog finally growled and unwillingly released Dash from his grip.

" Thank you very much, sir. Your cooperation has enabled us to capture this elusive pickpocket at last." Another policemen by the name of Henry Stewart peered at Dash, who had frozen stiff under the unwanted attention.

The revolting sight of the savaged leg forced him to turn away from the gory scene. The right side of Dash's trousers had been ripped, revealing her pale skin and flesh smeared with blood. Four holes looked engraved in her flesh, but were actually tooth marks.

Monks smiled arrogantly, " Make sure you put that prig safely behind bars."

" Affirmative. Thank you, once again." Henry said as Monks turned his back and walked away with Bullseye trailing behind him. " You're coming with us, lad. To the police station."

Dash felt her stomach clam up at the sound of 'police station'. It was at that moment that the full light of the events hit her and she realised that Dodger was no longer with her. She hoped that he too had not landed in the same boat as she was.

Gert pulled Dash to her feet by her arm as she struggled to get to her feet. Her leg muscles torn from the encounter with the beast. She had not a choice but to submit and be apprehended by the officers. Her double identity however, did not seem compensation enough for her savaged leg.

* * *

Just before they had returned to the hideout, Dodger bit Bill's finger forcefully, causing a stream of blood to ooze into his mouth. Bill yelled and writhed in pain as he shoved Dodger into the house. 

" What have yer done!" bellowed Dodger as he stumbled to his feet.

Fagin grinned and replied calmly, "Dodge- we were helping yer."

Unsatisfied with the answer, he yelled, " Yer peached on 'er!"

Fagin's patience had been put to the test, " And I don't feel sorry about nothin'! Master Bates helped us and yer should thank 'im for saving yer skin."

Dodger looked at Charley with murder in his eyes, " Oh I'll thank 'im alright."

He advanced threateningly towards Charley before sinking his fist into Charley teeth and digging his elbow into his stomach. Caught by surprise, Charley was knocked squarely in the jaw and fell back against the wall, livid with pain.

Incensed by Dodger's moves, Bill grabbed Dodger by his collar and threw him into the cellar, bolting it tightly before retreating out to his seat, seemingly unconcerned about Charley. " I'd shoot that boy if I were yer." Bill said cold-heartedly.

" Lemme out! Fagin! Lemme out! She don't deserve this! Fagin! Lemme out!" Dodger hollered.

" Yer ungrateful boy! Stay in there and repent!" Fagin sniggered unsympathetically.

Not long after, the door flung open and Nancy barged in. " Did yer hear?" Her hair was plastered all over her flushed face, her hair frazzled and in a complete mess. " Dash has been caught!"

" Where's Dodger? Fagin, Bill, where's the boy?" Everyone ignored her, even Charley who was preoccupied with his bruised jaw.

" Charley, why're yer all beaten up? Where's Dodger? I'm askin' yer all where's Dodge-. What in the name is in that cellar? Yer trapped a drunken ape or somethin'?" Dodger continued to bang against the cellar door, arousing Nancy's suspicion.

"Oh my, yer put the boy in there!" Charley kept mum and motioned Nancy towards the bolted cellar.

The woman rushed towards the cellar before Fagin finally acknowledged her presence, " Leave 'im be, Nancy."

" Fagin! He's a boy! Not some dog! Have yer lost all yer senses?" Nancy cried beseechingly.

" No can do, Nance. He'll go after that prig again." Fagin said without the faintest warmth in his voice.

" Oh, for the love of theivin', he's just a boy! What's wrong with making new friends?" Nancy reasoned on Dodger's behalf.

Fagin said flabbergasted, " Ain't he got enough friends in 'ere! He did it without my prior consent! That bloke don't half know who his friends are! Dash is an enemy! I was jus' helpin' 'im!" Fagin's manner of speech became erratical.

" Helpin' 'im? Yer mean ruinin' him! Do yer know what yer just done? Yer just turned in 'is only true friend, Fagin! Someone who actually cared about him, someone he cared for!" She panted from her sudden outburst.

Bill absorbed in the contents of her speech before rising to take control of the situation, " Now that's about enough, Nancy. Yer better stop it this instance, or yer know what awaits yer."

" You've changed, Nancy." Fagin stared at the women, his voice dropped to an almost inaudible level, disappointment hung in his face.

" Yes, I 'ave. For the better. And yer should too."

" What does Bill see in yer?"

" That boy is going to hate yer for eternity." Nancy said boldly as she unbolted the cellar and out tumbled a a soot-stained Dodger, all worn out from struggling.

* * *

_Hey everyone. Sorry for the short chapter before. I tried to make this chapter long. Hope you guys think that it is okay. _

_Thanks to **Broken Amethyst** and **Charlene Bates** and all others as well for your encouraging reviews. Please continue reading! The really intense part is about to come. Also, please give me feedback on what you guys would want in the next few chapters. Hopefully, you guys would enjoy it even more. Anyone wants more fluff and other stuff? (:_

_Cheero_


	22. Golden Badge

_Her brave front and unyielding facade had been penetrated through after much coercion and force._

" Still tight-lipped eh, lad?" said Gert irritably as his voice had dropped to a monotonous tone. Across the mahogany table sat Dash, whose large hat concealed her dirty face from the policemen. She looked down defiantly on the floor, refusing to answer the repetitive questions thrown at her.

Amidst the cheerless atmosphere in the dimly lit room, Dash felt an occasional prickling pain surge up her brutally savaged leg. She resisted the growing urge to groan but kept silent the whole duration, refusing to even make eye contact with the strangers.

Her obstinate nature and blatant refusal to cooperate prompted another officer to take over with his more brutal approach. Officer Henry Stewart sauntered into the room and slammed the table, causing Dash to jerk in fright.

" Listen up, lad. You're not going to last long with that leg of yours. If you're lucky, you may just walk out of here with all your limbs." He said menacingly as he peered down at the frail girl, who was trying to stifle her trembles. A crimson pool of blood had begun to form at the foot of the seat and it was beginning to seep into the carpet beyond. Dash merely looked away at the officer's threat, which incensed the officer to blazers.

" Empty his pockets." he said connivingly, "I'm sure there's more than just loot in them." Panic crept into Dash's heart but she dismissed the worry, as her identity would never slip out. Officer Gert ripped the trench coat off her despite her resistance and dug his hands into her pockets and turned them out. Gert took a fancy to the stolen loot and even handed some to Stewart, who admired them before slipping it gingerly into his pocket.

Suddenly, a small object slipped out from Dash's trench coat and caught the light as it dropped to the cold, hard ground. Gert stooped down and fingered the small metallic object in his palm. At first sight, he thought it was a coin but on closer inspection, he eyes opened wide and he spoke, " Harry, you may want to take a look at this."

Officer Henry Stewart snatched the object and stared at it, his lips curved in the most unnatural manner. " Well, well, what do we have here?" He peered down at Dash who wore a muddled look on her sulky face. " I never knew ole Henderson had a boy! A prig at that."

Surprised that they mentioned her name, Dash yelled, " Hey! Gimme that back! It's mine! Don't yer touch it!"

" So our little mute friend here is finally talkin'? Too late for that, we're going to pay Mrs Henderson a little visit, shall we?"

With that final word, Officer Stewart flung the metal object at Dash, who clutched at it nervously. The cool metallic surface of the engraved badge penetrated through her skin as she fidgeted it clumsily, in her haste to view it. Her worst fears had been confirmed. In her palm lay her late father's tarnished officer badge, which had been embellished with her family name, 'Henderson'. Dash distinctly remembered not to take anything with her. However, a fleeting thought bombarded her mind and she recalled her folly... _she felt a smooth object with jagged edges and clutched it in her palms before dropping it into her pocket and shutting the door behind her._

It had not been the key, but the badge she had taken in mistake.

She gulped in fear as her real identity revealed spelt double trouble for her. Before she could respond, another officer had yanked her roughly by her arm and dragged her towards the door. The pain in her leg rippled with pain as it scraped the floor and she cried, " No! Please! Don't bring me back! Please! I beg you! Please! I promise I won't do it again! Please!" Her brave front and unyielding facade had been penetrated through after much coercion and force.

With sheer force, both officers dragged Dash towards the door and into the streets of London. As hard as Dash kicked and hollered, the officers gripped her firmly and brought her to the dingy shed she called 'home'. Amidst the screaming, the frightened girl prepared herself mentally for her mother's reaction.

How would her mother accept the news?

Her father had devoted his life tracking down pickpockets, before it ended tragically during the hunt for another. What would mother say when she found out her precious daughter was in the illegal trade that her beloved father despised most? She shuddered at the thought and realised that she was nearing the shed. Dash braced herself for the worst.

Just before arriving at the alley, an idea sprang into Dash's mind. She knew that it involved risks, but thought it was worth a shot. As the officers were preoccupied with chatting, she seized the opportunity and broke free of Gert's grip and made a dash towards the nearest wall, before trying to leap over it. The moment she exerted pressure on her savaged foot, an acute pain surged through her and stumbled. The officers had little difficulty catching up with the girl and yanked her by the collar before proceeding towards the shed. 

Henry Stewart cleared his throat before knocking gingerly on the miserable door frame, that threatened to collapse any time. The door creaked open cautiously. " Good eve'ning, Ms Winston." Stewart began, loosening his grip on Dash's collar.

" Mrs Henderson, please." The petite lady spoke feebly, " How may I help you?"

" I'm awfully sorry to intrude on you at this ungracious hour, but it seems we have an issue here that concerns you, Ma'am." Gert spoke up. " You see, we think this child here, belongs to you."

Mrs Henderson squinted her eyes and tried to catch a glimpse of Dash, who looked down ashamed and whose hat concealed her face. She scrutinized the child and concluded that it was a boy. " Pardon me, gentlemen, but this boy does not belong to me, I'm afraid."

" We found _this_," Henry pryed the badge loose from Dash's bloody hands and placed it in Mrs Henderson's palms, " in his pocket. I'm positive it belongs to Officer Henderson, Ma'am."

She went over the surface of the badge with hes white finger, " George..." she whispered softly. Upon her father's name, Dash looked up quickly, unfortunately, catching her mother's gaze. Mrs Henderson recognised Dash's face and enquired, " Sarah? Is that you? Sarah?" Henry and Gert exchanged quizzical glances, unsure of Dash's gender.

Dash refused to acknowledge her mother in the presence of the officers. Henry spoke politely, " I suppose we'll leave..._him _in your care. Good day, Ma'am." Henry shoved Dash roughly into the shed before bowing politely and turning to leave.

* * *

Hey everyone. Thank you for all the encouragement you've given. I'll finish this story! We're down to around the last 5 chapters or so. Please keep reviewing! If there are more reviews, I'll be more encouraged to keep writing! It's getting really exciting, isn't it? I mean the history of Dash, especially her father. Oh well... 

Special thanks to **Broken Amethyst, Charlene Bates, Elaine Dawkins** and **Blackfishy** for their awesome reviews!

Stay tuned for the next few chapters to come. And please REVIEW!

Cheero


	23. Game Over

_" I'll be back. I promise."_

The door slammed shut behind the now feeble girl as she whimpered towards her mother. Cecilia Henderson, Dash's mother sobbed uncontrollably as Dash tried to support her dead weight.

Tears flowed down her mother's pale face and she fell back into the moth-bitten couch. Dash gulped back tears of her own and tried her best to suppress her guilt.

Her perfectly designed game was supposed to be flawless. How did it get out-of-hand?

"How long has it been?" Cecilia heaved in between the sobs, refusing to pay the slightest attention to her daughter's brutally savaged led, " I should have…. have known all along…"

" I hadn't the choice, mother. You needed the money for treatment. I'm sorry…" Dash's hand went to her head as she lifted her hat.

" Don't evade the question!" Her mother's voice stormed through the broken cottage. Tears streamed down the girl's pitiful face, streaked with soot. " How long…. has it been?"

" A… a year…" whispered Dash as she began to fear her mother, " We needed the money… it was the only way…. I'm sorry…" The tears left marks where soot had settled on her equally pale face.

" Your father… absolutely hated them… and yet you… you became the very damned creature your father swore to loathe for eternity…"

" Mother… please… you have a weak heart… don't do this…" Dash said feebly as she stumbled across the room to her mother. Cecilia heaved and raised her hand to her daughter's face, bringing a tight hand across Sarah's cheek. As much as Dash's heart tore out at her ungrateful mother, she remained perfectly still, resigning herself to her mother's wrath, as long as it would appease her.

Cecilia brought her hand back to her chest and clutched it violently, gasping for air.

" Have you forgotten? How your father died? I've let you do anything… and yet… you chose to disobey your father…dishonour him… disgrace him…"

" I'm sorry… really…" the words flowed out of Sarah's mouth. But did she really mean it? Did Dash really feel that way?

" I'm sorry, George… I'm sorry…" Cecilia cried out before gasping yet again for breath, her hand retracting to her breast, which she held onto forcefully.

"Mother? Mother!" Sarah cried out in a panic-stricken tone as Cecilia's face turned to a sickly shade of blue. The emaciated woman chortled and wheezed before collapsing right before Dash.

* * *

It was the next afternoon. Everything seemed perfectly normal that day in London. 

Dash was seated cross-legged in a wooden stool just a short distance from the door. She was slumped into the contours of the wall, her face hanging limply from her neck, as if detached in some way. Her curtain of thick, wavvy and knotted brown locks hung like a protective frame over her face, hiding it from the cruel world.

Although the corpse of her beloved mother had been carried away the day before, the stench of death had never left the cottage. As Dash sat alone, detached from the world, many thoughts ran through her weary mind…

_Cecilia had been an educated woman married to the wealthy George Henderson in her early years. The Hendersons lived a comfortable life before it was plunged into unending darkness when George was shot by a pickpocket, whom he had been hunting down, as a top-ranking policeman._

_"Take care of Cecilia… no matter what you have to do…I love you all…"_

_Sarah had been performing her duty just as her father had instructed her. Her father's last words were accomplished, at the expense of everything that mattered to Dash.

* * *

_

" Gert, I've been thinking." Henry Stewart spoke to his partner as they retreated from the Hendersons after the timely demise of the beautiful Ms Winston. "George's kid can't live alone without any kin. Perhaps we should do 'er a favour."

' Favour? What do you mean, Harry?" Gert replied bewildered.

" I remembered a workhouse with many kids her age. Free food and lodging."

" You mean those factories? We can't do that, Harry. It's child labour. And we're in a fix as it already is. The Magistrate's already investigating into those workhouses."

" Ahhh…" Henry dismissed Gert's concern, " The Beak won't find out a thing. I'm not talking about that factory. That's for lads."

Gert scrutinized Henry's face for any hints before picking up quickly. " Oh… you mean _workhouses_…"

" Took you long enough, didn't it?" Henry sighed as they were etched into the moonlight.

" I want my commission too. Fifty percent." Gert argued with Henry as they headed back to the police station.

* * *

Dash's thoughts had been rudely interrupted by a minute crack of the decaying floorboards. The noise crept closer towards Dash, even though she would not look up to give a sign of acknowledgement. 

" Dash…" the familiar voice whispered in her face, " Dash…please don't sleep….Dash?"

A pair of soot-stained hands that reeked of paper bills drew the curtain of hair away, revealing her face. The tips of icy cold fingers brushed lightly across her face as the warmth of sunlight caressed her cheeks. Her eyes inched open to greet her friend: The Artful Dodger.

Dodger knelt down to level himself to the height of the stool. Dash could feel his warm breath soothe her face as he was just inches from her.

" Dash… I don't know how ter begin… about what happened… yer folks and everything… when things are better… yer know… maybe… yer could come back… with… with me…" Dodger recited his lines slowly with caution, as if it were part of some script.

He could not apologise. He tried to force the words to depart his lips, but he just could not. " Wha-what I mean is… is really that…yer know…errr…I'm…"

Suddenly, the front door creaked, sending shivers down Dodger's spine. He leapt up and whispered in a hurried voice, " I'll be back. I promise." Those were his final words before he disappeared into the alley.

The door swung open, causing light to flood into the dark room. Amidst the events occurring in rapid succession, Dash remained absolutely unnerved and still like a statue.

* * *

Hello everyone! It's been quite a while, I know. I'm really sorry for not being able to review any sooner. MANY things got in the way. I just got off a plane from San Francisco and really felt like completing this story by the end of this year. Please review if you have read. I don't mind really short reviews. All I really need is some sort of encouragement. Please? 

P.S. Harry is short for Henry.

I want to thank many who have willingly reviewed since the last chapter

**Charlene Bate**

**Broken Amethyst**

**Red-Cherry-Flowers**

**Blackfishy**

**Elaine Dawkins**

You guys are the only reason why I continue writing!

Cheero


	24. 14 Pounds

_Gert grunted and replied, " We've get someone yer want. A girl. A _young_ girl."_

A disgruntled sound shattered the silence of the house, followed by a muffled yell as Gert tripped into the house. Henry Stewart impatiently shoved him in the shoulders and strode into the empty cottage.

" Watch yerself," Gert complained.

" Where's the lass?" He said irritably, " Henderson? Henderson!"

Dash was not accustomed to being addressed by her proper name. She shuddered when a pair of hands pushed her roughly, brushing aside her mop of straggly hair from her face.

" Henderson, we're genuinely sorry for all that's happened." Gert began, expecting a reply, to no avail.

" What we mean is that, we've got an offer for you. Something to help you get along with your life," said Henry.

" Look here, kiddo. There's this workhouse that's willing to take in orphans like yerself. There's free food and lodging. If yer willing." Gert softened his tone. After what seemed like eternity, Dash peeked up from her curtain her hair and directed a weak nod towards the two corrupted officers. The conspiracy of the officers seemed like a viable option to a new lease of life for Dash.

" Righto kiddo. Get changed. They wouldn't take you in the way you're dressed." He scrutinized her boyish clothes as he signalled to the collapsing wardrobe supported by a rotten table. Dash got up feebly and staggered towards the wardrobe, pulling out a dull gray coloured dress before making away to the restroom.

" Yer sure this is a good idea?" Gert questioned Henry before the latter's sharp stare silenced him.

" I have never been wrong. And never will I. As long as _you _keep mum about it, no one will find out." He waved his partner to silence.

It was not long before Dash appeared as Sarah in a dress and the Traps held her shoulder and escorted her out of the dig hole. Just before they retreated from the house, Sarah turned back once more to take a last glance at her sanctuary from the cruel world. With an almost inaudible sigh, she turned away her down-cast eyes and walked to whichever place would accept her disheartened soul.

* * *

While walking the streets of bustling London, Dash made a natural swipe from the nearby fruit cart, stealing an apple which she ate to fill her stomach, or rather to fill the gaping hole where pleasant memories of the woman and _the boy_ had once filled. 

It was not long before the trio arrived at the platform, Gert and Henry on either side of the girl. Henry raised his hand to the door knock and within seconds, the door cracked open and a young woman, who seemed in her late teens appeared.

A intoxicating scent was emitted from the scantily dressed woman, who clung onto the collar of her lacy petticoat.

" What service may I offer?" She licked her lips and said in a seductive tone.

Gert grunted and replied, " We've got someone yer want. A girl. A _young_ girl."

The woman peered down at Dash, " Bring her in."

The woman reminded Dash vaguely of the kind-hearted lady whom had graciously taken Dodger and her in when she had been severely wounded. Her coarse and worn-out look seemed weary and tested over tribulations, somewhat like the one she looked up to.

In Dash's opinion, there was an oppressive odour that filled the room that was too suffocating for comfort. The room was extremely steamy and smoky from the dimly lit candles, bringing welcomed warmth in contrast to the chill in the London air.

" Lucy, take the lass next door." The woman ordered another girl, who looked slightly older than Dash, signalling her to take Dash away. " How old?"

" You can see for yourself." Henry snorted and rested his legs on the table top.

" If yer not going to cooperate, I don't think we have a deal. Lucy! Bring the..." She motioned the younger girl to return before Gert cut her midway through her sentence.

" Don't be like this. Harry didn't mean it." He tried desperately to appease both parties, " If I'm not mistaken, she's about 15. She's alright. Been out on the streets all day and I promise no one's touched her. She's clean."

" Alright, we'll take her." The woman agreed before striking up a bargain, " 10 pounds."

" BLIMEY! She's gotta be worth at least 20!" Henry yelled.

" 12 pounds." She argued.

" Did I hear 20?" Insisted Henry.

" 13."

" No can do. I won't settle for less than 18 pounds." Henry fought back.

" Look here, Harry. Yer wasting my time. If yer don't wanna to settle for 13, yer can take her back." She exclaimed before calling Lucy, " Lu! Bring the lass!" She cried before Gert compromised as he saw Lucy bringing Dash out.

" Alright! 13 it is. Yer can keep the girl for 13 pounds."

The woman smiled wryly before digging into her corset for some paper bills. Shooting an irritated look in the woman's direction, Lucy turned back to Dash, looking dejected.

Henry spoke up, " With transportation fee, it should come up to 14 pounds." The woman threw the notes at Henry's face and showed the duo the door.

" Don't come back." She said sharply before slamming the door on Henry's face.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! I hope it's not too confusing to follow. Please tell me if it is. (:**

**This story's getting pretty intense at the moment. I took quite a while to write this chapter out. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I want to thank my faithful and dedicated reviewers once again. **

**Blackfishy**

**Broken Amethyst**

**Charlene Bates**

**Elaine Dawkins**

**Please do me a kind favour and review! Nothing makes me happier than seeing a whole lot of reviews!**

**Cheero**


	25. Fighting Back

_" Don't do this...to me..."_

" Lu, bring her to the room and show her the bunk. Yer gonna show her around here." Angela, the woman whom managed to strike the deal instructed Lucy.

" Awww Angie, can't I do it later? Sue and the girls were going for supper." Lucy whined as she gave Angela a pleading look.

" Lu, yer can meet Susan later. Yer have work to do later." Angela said sharply before pushing the girls up the stairs.

" We never get out, Angie." Lucy complained.

" Not until yer prove yer worth in Pounds, yer don't." Angela shut Lucy off.

Dash was bewildered by the contents of their conversation. For one moment, they almost sounded like bickering sisters. However, the bluntness and crude nature of Angela spoke otherwise, filling Dash with awe and fascination.

Lucy rushed Dash up the stair, occasionally asking her some questions.

" What's yer name, lass? Yer look way to green to be worth 14."

" Das- I mean, Sarah." Sarah gulped, " I'm not 14, I'm 15 this year."

Lucy sighed at her reply, " Way too green and clean." The older girl threw her some lacy clothes and a netted corset.

" What're these for?" asked Sarah.

" Just take them. Angela will explain tomorrow." Lucy retreated to the door, " I'm out for supper. Yer better rest tight for tomorrow."

" Wait!" Sarah callled before Lucy poked her head through the door frame, looking exasperated, " Where do I sleep?" Sarah asked, looking at all the bunks.

Lucy scanned the room before her eyes settled on the last bunk, " There, " she pointed her finger at the last bed by the window.

" That one by the window?" Sarah confirmed.

" That's the only one." Lucy grumbled, " If there's nothing else important, I'm going out for supper. Don't breathe a word to Angela."

" Err... thanks, Lucy."

Lucy smiled, " No problem, kiddo."

* * *

Sarah stared hard at her new clothes, trying to make out what the corset was before folding them neatly and stowing it under her bed. With only memories of her mother and _the boy_ to ease her feelings, she soon fell asleep as the London skies darkened quickly in winter. Exhausted from all that had happened, Sarah huddled herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep where no one could see her. 

It seemed like a second before a faint scratching noise had awoken her from her fiesta. Sarah dusted her eyes and swung her legs from her bed and walked to the window. To her surprise, the streets were much emptier than when she had arrived, night had fallen.

Sarah saw little rocks pelted at the window, and to her amusement, she saw a familiar face waiting eagerly for her. Sarah mustered her energy and slid open the rusty window.

" Dodger?" she said bewildered, " What're yer doing here?"

" I promised I'd be back." Dodger said gallantly. "C'mon, yer can leave now. No one will notice."

" Leave? With you?" She said as she leaned out of the window.

" Yeah. Hurry, they'll be out soon."

" No... I can't go back there. I'm not going back there."

" Dash! Stop bein' stubborn. Yer don't wanna stay at a _workhouse_." He emphasised the last word with disgust.

" No. It's where people like me should be. People with ruined lives..." She trailed off bitterly with resentment sprinkled in her voice.

" Dash! I said I was sorry. What more do yer want?" Dodger pleaded.

" I want yer to leave me alone!" Anger pulsed through Dash, but she witnessed the hurt in Dodger's eyes, " Why can't yer just be happy for me? Just this once..." Dash broke down in sobs before backing into the room, shutting the window.

" Dash? Dash!" he yelled, " Don't do this to yerself! Dash! Don't do this... to me..." His voice cracked to an inaudible level.

Dodger walked away, feeling more dejected than ever.

* * *

It was the next morning and by the time Sarah had awoken, the sky was light and everyone was out of bed. Angela rushed into the room and pulled the girl out of bed. 

" Where are yer clothes?" She demanded but Sarah looked back at her a little blur, " the one Lucy gave you."

Sarah stumbled and handed her the corset and the dress. With rough hands, Angela undid her her present clothes and helped her into the corset. Angela pulled the strings extremely tightly, causing Sarah to cough and sputter, running out of breath.

" Too... tight..." Sarah gasped for breath.

" Suck yer breath in." Sarah did as instructed and proceeded to slip on her dress. To her disgust, it had a plunging neckline which revealed her cleavage. She began to suspect that the workhouse was one of a different kind, but had kept her worries to herself.

After freshening up, Sarah was taken by Angela to a secluded room, with nothing more than a bunk and a lamp on the bedside table.

" Alright, kid. Just sit here and wait. Someone will come soon and just do as he says. " Sarah nodded suspiciously, " It'll be over quickly." Angela finished her last words, carressed Sarah's cheek and left the room, bolting the door tight behind her.

While in the room, Sarah looked around worriedly and wondered what she had got herself into. This did not seem a bit like a workshouse. She pressed her ear to the door and heard voices.

A manly voice spoke," Yer sure she's clean?"

" I'm positive. Help her along. She hasn't a clue."

" She'd better be worth the money."

" Don't worry. We'll refund yer if she isn't." She said seductively.

Suddenly, a boyish looking man, appearing no older than the Angela opened the door and shut it behind him. He gave Sarah a flirtatious smile, " Get on the bed."

" Why?" Sarah asked as she folded her arms defiantly across her chest.

The teenage boy pushed Sarah onto the bed and with one hand, he began to undo the ribbons onn her dress.

" Stop!" Alarmed by his gestures, she pushed him off her and retreated quickly to the opposite corner of the room, " Don't touch me!"

" Get on the bed, now." He spat.

* * *

**I hated writing this chapter. **

**Once the reviews hit 68, I'll post the next chapter. **

**I want to thank all those who have reviewed**

**_Red-Cherry-Flowers_**

**_Broken Amethyst_**

**_Blackfishy_**

**_Charlene Bates_**

**_Elaine Dawkins_**

**Cheero**


	26. Hopeless Boy

_...the man advancing towards them, holding the metal rod above Dodger's head..._

She was abhorred by his rude manner and the way he had touched her made Sarah's skin crawl with goose bumps.

He gritted his teeth, " Get on the bed. Now."

She distanced herself from him as much as he could, but felt her exposed back pressed against the wall. Sarah distinctly remembered Angela instructing her to do what she had been told, but something about him told her that it was wrong. Something about Dodger's concern told her otherwise.

Before she had time to react, the man lunged at her and forced his lips on hers, slamming her against the wall. His hand drew close to her ribboned dress as he began to pull it apart, his other hand holding her head still as his lips jammed against hers hungrily.

In her entire life, Sarah had never felt so violated and without even thinking, she used her hands and with all her might, tried to push the man away from her, to no avail. She squirmed under his tightening grip on her and tried to scream. However, only muffled cries left her throat.

By that time, the bodice of the dress had slipped off her shoulders, leaving only a corset protecting her.

When he would not move under her tiny force, she gathered her energy and punched him straight in the stomach, sending him staggering towards the door. Subsequently, Sarah clutched her dress clumsily, evidently distraught from the incident.

She stared at the teenage wordlessly as he held his stomach with such immense pain.

" Yer not going to get away with this." He bared his teeth, " Just you watch out!" He yelled and grabbed the door knob before exiting the windowless room.

As soon as he exited, Sarah squatted down on the floor and hugged her stomach in so much anguish. The tears were there, but they would not flow out. They had been exhausted when her mother had moved on.

All the pain in the last few days had wounded her beyond imagination, ripping a batch of fresh new scars in her heart.

" I want my money back!" He stormed as Angela treied to appease him.

" Please Chester, how about Lucy? Or Helen? She's pretty fresh around here."

" I'm never coming back here!" He tore out of the building, " Some kind of brothel this is."

Meanwhile, Sarah had overheard the entire conversation. The last sentence had confirmed her worst fears. Initially unknown to her, she had been traded away to a brothel.

* * *

Dodger had been restless all morning, wondering how _she_ had been, all alone without family now friend. He had endured a sleepless night, brooding over her bitter words of resentment, which had pierced his soul. He paced around London, considering paying her a visit without her knowledge, just to comfort himself that she was alright. 

_" I want yer to leave me alone!"_

The words rang through his mind as he contemplated the idea of dropping by to see of she had been fine.

* * *

" Angie, how yer doing today?" A man in his thirties hugged Angela from behind and kissed her roughly on the lips. His hands ran up her skirt playfully as he smooched her neck suggestively. 

" I'm not in the mood now, Craig." She pushed him away and refused to return his affection, " I've done more than my share today."

" How 'bout Lu? Sue? Helen?" They'd better not be whiling away. We pay them good money not for them to be playing around."

" It's not them." Angela sighed, " it's that new girl who refuses to cooperate. She even offended a customer just now."

" Where is she?" He growled angrily.

" I told her to wait in the kitchen. She's a wreck now."

" I'll teach her a lesson."

" Craig, what are yer gonna do?" Angela called after him, " Craig!"

But he refused to listen and trudged into the kitchen with a metal rod in his hand.

* * *

Dodger decided against his better judgement. He re-adjusted his tophat before heading towards the workhouse. Even if Dash had seen him, he would be comforted with the knowledge that she was alright.

* * *

As soon as Craig entered the kitchen, his eyes centred on Sarah, as if she were some sort of prey. However, he had hidden the metal rod behind his back as a precaution. The kitchen was the most cheerful place in the brothel, with numerous windows allowing light to wash away whatever guilt these women had deep within them. 

There Sarah was, sitting by a window, looking out into the busy streets of London. She was startled when his footsteps alarmed her. Immediately, she stood up and backed against the wall, hands in front of her.

" Now, now, lass. No need to be alarmed." He soothed his voice to calm her, " I just want yer to go back in and listen to Angie."

" I'm not doing it." Sarah said, " I'm no whore."

" Yer not listening to me!" His voice boomed as he took a gigantic step towards the now timid girl, " If yer try anything funny again, yer watch out. I'm giving yer one last chance. Will yer do it or not?" He said, still keeping the hand with the metal rod behind his back.

She shook her head vigorously.

" Yer leave me with no choice." As she disobeyed him, his hand angled the rod towards her and he charged towards her, like a fighting bull.

She had no more room to hide, but back into the window as far as she could before the metal rod came crashing down onto her right arm, burning into it a thick red line that seared with pain. Sarah cried out in pain as she grabbed her hand and screamed with fear.

Like a flash of lightning, the next whip lashed her with quick succession, sending another vibe of pain rippling through her body. This time, the rod had slashed her on her upper arm, tearing her dress to reveal a faint red line, where blood began to form. Her wound from the gunshot had split open again, raw meat peeking out of her pale skin.

" Will yer do it or not?" He seethed through his teeth.

" NO!"

She used her wounded arms to shield herself from his hard blows and cowered in a corner, screaming in pain and horror.

* * *

As Dodger walked towards the workshouse, he carefully constructed an excuse should he meet Dash, who did not welcome his very presence. His heart began to tingle as each step he took brought him towards her. 

He senselessly questioned himself:

Why was he filled with so much concern for her?

Why was she filled with pain and anguish when she had banished him?

Did he? Did she?

Suddenly, his trail of thoughts hung midway as he heard muffled screams leading to the workhouse. The high-pitched screams seized him in the chest, forcing him to run towards the nearest possible window.

What he saw filled him with utmost horror: Dash was pressed back into a corner, beaten brutally by some sadistic beast.

Without managing his impulsitivity, he yelled, " Dash! Dash!" But little did he know, his cries were inaudible to the screaming girl.

His heart tore out at that sight and he bolted towards the door, using his deft skill at unlocking door with a mere pin.

Quickly, he swung open the door, and grabbed the man with all his might, barely managing to push him away. At Dodger's firm grip, he staggered backwards and hit the table, losing his orientation.

Dodger took the opportunity and went towards Dash, " Are yer alright?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Dash peeked up from her bleeding arm and to her horror, saw the man advancing towards them, holding the metal rod above Dodger's head.

" DODGER! LOOK OUT!" she shrieked.

* * *

I bet the suspense's killing you. It's killing me too. Please read and review so I will put up the next chapter quick! 

I can't guarantee that Dodger's going to be safe...

Thank you fellow reviewers

**Blackfishy **

**Charlene Bates **

**Elaine Dawkins**

**Broken Amethyst **

**SweetyPie50**

**Red-Cherry-Flowers**

**Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show ( You guys rock!)**

I hope I didn't miss anyone out!

Oh!!!! and I just realised something... The Charles Dickens section has been growing steadily! Yay!

This story is coming to an end in about 2-3 chapters.

Watch out for the Christmas special that's coming up.

Merry Christmas!

Please review.. that's all I ask of you.

You'll find out what happens to Dodger once I get my 75 reviews! MUAHAHAHA I know I'm eeeevil...

Cheero


	27. A Glimmer of Hope

_"...when yer love someone, yer do anythin' yer can to protect them"_

The sinister man brought the metal rod down hard on Dodger, slamming it on the scalp of his head.

" DODGER!" the girl cried helplessly as she supported him up.

The weakened boy fell but immediately but picked himself up at the sound of Sarah's voice. The next whack targetted his back, but the Artful one narrowly missed it as he darted sideways. In a second, the next whack came down on Dodger's arm, but he mustered his strength and flexed his arm, pushing thr metal rod further away from him, before attempting to grab the rod.

" Dash! Run!" He cried as he struggled to take the man down. Instinctively, Dash picked up her slightly ripped skirt and ran for the open door, heading straight into the London streets and proceeded to hide in the nearest alley.

Meanwhile, Dodger had managed to grab the rod and with his heel, he had kicked the man in the stomach before baring his knucles and punching him head-on the jaws.

The man was indeed big, but Dodger was strong.

Upon the blow, the man stumbled backwards towards the fireplace as blood streamed down the corners of his mouth. He held onto his stomach and groaned for aid.

Dodger's knucles began to smart uncontrollably, forcing him to drop the metal rod on the ground.

" Ahhh..." He moaned as he ran out of the brothel, heading towards the maze of alleys as refuge.

" Dash?" He called out softly as he ran through the intertwined alleys, trying to hear the faintest sounds that may give her position away. Amidst the calling, he suddenly heard silent snifflings. He let the sound of her sniffling lead him to her.

Finally, he retraced his steps and found Dash stooped in the very corner with her wounded arms covering her face. As he paced towards her, he surveyed the damage around his knucles, which was ghastly white surrounding the bones and yet bloody where the man's teeth had grazed it. He flexed his fist and shook it forcefully, as it if could release some pain.

Dash was coiled up in the corner, shivering in the chill, the blood beginning to soak the sleeve of her dress, which was slipping off her bare shoulders, revealing her reddened flesh. The least Dodger could do was be a gallant gentleman. So he took off his trench coat and gently placed it on her.

At the touch of Dodger's jacket, Dash started shaking harder, her sobs grew louder until Dodger could finally make out her cries.

" I'm sorry, Dash. Whatever has happened." He stooped down beside her and placed an affirming palm on her shoulder.

" I didn't want yer to see me like this..." she trailed off midway as she broke down into harder sobs.

As relieve as she was to see her only friend in the world, it was a sight she had not wanted him to endure. She was untterly humiliated and her pride wounded so badly, it felt like a knife was pierced right through her heart. In her present state, she was sure he would have been the last person she would see.

Her pride told her to reject him, but her heart told her otherwise.

He touched her, almost like a jab with his finger, but he retracted his hand away immediately, as if he had been electrocuted by the contact. Then, he bent down and stooped beside, as if offering his shoulder as a source of comfort to Dash. Feeling his warmth, Dash collapsed into his arms and cried into his chest, heaving and sobbing at her hardest. Although Dodger secretly enjoyed the intimacy, he behaved like a gentleman and took no advantage of the girl. Keeping his distance, he occasionally stroked her brown locks that cascaded down her back, which was now extremely exposed to the harsh wind.

" Dodger?" She whispered to him as she looked up after some time, " you smell of blood." She managed to smell the blood which had trickled from Dodger's forehead onto hers.

Slightly alarmed, he brought his hand to his forehead and felt blood flowing down the rim of his chiselled jawline.

" You're bleeding..." she mouthed the words to him as her hand found its way to his forehead, which had brown hair plastered onto the blood stained areas.

Dodger slipped his hand over hers and cupped it in his palms, " Come back with me."

She turned away at his un-becoming request and as much as she enjoyed the warmth, withdrew her hand from his, prompting his next statement, " I know it's nothin' much. But it's a decent shelter. Yer be safe there."

* * *

" Full house!" Charley roared with laughter as he slammed down his cards on the table. 

" Yer next, Jerry." Tom sniggered, " Betcha can't top that one."

The young and inexperienced prig glanced nervously from side to side, struggling to keep his cool until a knock was heard through the livingroom.

Escaping from a losing streak of gambling, Jerry scurried to his feet and made his way to the door, ignoring the jeers from Tom and the racuous laughter Charley was emmitting.

" Password!" Jerry yelled.

" Plummy and... errr... and slam..." A girlish voice replied.

Jerry's face contorted as the voice did not ring a bell. But following the code, he removed the lock and allowed the unwanted guest in. At the grand entrance of a wounded girl, the other gambling addicts stopped dead in their tracks and stared at them.

" How d'ya know that?" Tom yelled in a hostile manner.

" Hush, Tom." Gibbs motioned nervously, " She's with the Dodger."

" I'm alright. Got hit in the head." Dodger said deliriously.

Charley recollected himself as soon as he realised Dodger was heavily wounded with one arm slinged over the girl. He ran over to his best mate and cried concerned, " Dodger? What happened? Who's the girl?"

Dash looked down meekly as the boys paid her extra attention and crowded around her as though she were some three-eyed creature.

" Fagin!" Tom called, " Nance! Come o'er quick! We've got comp'ny!" The boys looked at her curiously, some encroaching upon her, seemingly more interested in her somewhat sleazy costume.

Offended at their behaviour, Dodger growled, " Back off." He soon lost his balance and relied on Dash for support before the other boys took over from her.

Nancy soon appeared at the doorway, thouroughly shocked at the injuries sustained by Dodger, but more awed at the appearance of Dash, " By golly! Bless yer soul... yer got Dash!"

" Dash?" Jerry looked innocently at the other boys, " I thought Dash was one of us!"

" Hush yer mouth!" Nancy shut Jerry up, " Dash here, is as good a prig, if not better than any one of yer."

Charley suddenly stiffened as he turned and proceeded to stare wildly at Dash. Following Nancy's unexpected proclamation, he retreated immediately upstairs and shut the door.

" Wot's with 'im?" Gibbs enquired as the bewildered boys stared at his back.

" Don't know." Jerry giggled, " Pro'ly shy 'round the lass."

Even though Dodger understood the underlying reason, he cared not to expose Charley for his moment of folly. After all, Charley had been his friend since he could remember.

" Tom, go get Fagin to treat them. I'll be back soon, Bill's needs my help." Nancy said, not taking her eyes off Dodger.

" Why're yer always taking 'is orders?" Gibbs stood up for the beloved Nancy.

" 'cos Gibbs, when yer love someone, yer do anythin' yer can to protect them." She replied Gibb's question, though making eye contact and smiling at Dodger. Although delirious from his wounded head, Dodger had not failed to comprehend the message with its underlying meaning.

Perhaps there was hope, enough hope to keep them together.

* * *

**Sorry for taking such a long time to put up this chapter. It is by far the longest chapter I have written. Anyhow, it was particularly difficult to write the intimate scenes without making it too mushy and all. And furthermore, it's kinda sad knowing that this story is indeed coming to an end.**

**But stay tuned for the really touching ending. You'll like it. It's taken me pains to come this far, so I'm not about to give up on it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Very special thanks to my loyal reviewers**

**Blackfishy**

**Broken Amethyst**

**Charlene Bates**

**Elaine Dawkins**

**Red-Cherry-Flowers**

**SilentMorning's Voice**

**Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show**

**Thank you for reviewing all the time! (:**

**You know I wouldn't do anything to Dodger! **

**BUT... you'll find out what happens to the duo in the next chapter when I get 82 reviews! MUAHAHAH.**

** I can't guarantee that they'll be safe. **

**Cheero**


	28. Starry Christmas

_She silently wished in her heart that she would never be Sarah Henderson again, but start anew as Dash._

Dash had been standing by the window that Christmas eve, staring meditatively out at the twinkling stars in the midnight sky. More than a week had passed since Dash was invited to live with the old Jew and his gang. However, she had not been out of the house for fear of being recognised by the brothel owner, Craig. Altough she had gotten used to receiving more attention from the boys than usual, she simply retreated to a secluded corner of the house and sat alone, till Dodger approached her.

Within that week, snow had already begun to fall since winter was fast approaching London. The fireplace was barely glowing due to a shortage of firewood.

Things had been vastly different in a house full of experienced prigs. Dodger and Nancy tried their best to help her assimilate into their surroundings, but memories of her former life would never fade away that quickly. All in the house except the Fagin and Sarah had not believed in Christmas, or in Saint Nicholas shoving presents down the chimney. However, the old Jew seemed to have had forgotten all about the good times of Hannukah and Christmas, and joined the boys for a drink of rum and poker.

" Royal-" hiccup "- flush!" A drunkened Charley laughed as he slammed his cards down on the wobbling table.

" That can't be!" Tom cried, " I was so close to winning!"

" Face it, Tom. Charley's unbeatable." Jerry advised his friend as he surrendered his loot of the day, being a heavy gold watch and a embrioded lilac handkerchief. Dodger snorted as he dropped a pocket watch into Charley's palm, evidently unhappy about his losing streak.

" Who's up -" hiccup"-fer the next-"hiccup"- round?" Charley giggled as he took a gulp of rum and began dealing the cards again.

" Count me out! I'm outta loot!" Gibbs raised his hands in the air.

Dodger stretched his arms and turned to see Dash's arms perched on the window sill, staring intently at the starry sky. " Me too!" He kicked his chair and walked over to join Dash, thinking of accopanying her.

" So it's just yer, me and the kiddo." Charley signalled at Tom.

" Errr..." Jerry shifted uneasily in his seat before faking a yawn, " I think I'm going to bed."

" Suit yerself." Tom called after Jerry before facing Charley who was already trying on his watch, " I'm going to win all that back, don't get too com'table in it."

Dodger strode over to Dash and looked out of the window, wanting to see what was so fascinating to the girl. " Whatcha lookin' at?"

She laughed, " Nothin' much. Just the stars."

" Stars?" Jerry, who had overheard their conversation came over and gazed at the stars, " Bet says they're actually pretty ladies winkin' at yer from above."

" Hush yer mouth." Dodger motioned to Jerry, " That ain't proper."

" I'll leave yer alone, I guess." Jerry walked away dejected.

" They're beautiful. Can yer see that one?" Dash pointed at a patch of stars in a odd arrangement.

" Looks like two dogs fighting!" He chuckled nonsensically to himself.

" Oh look!" She exclaimed and pointed, " That's supposed to be the North Star."

" I don't see it, Dash."

She sighed, " Them city lights down here too bright for stars to shine."

Dodger caught sight of Dash's disappointment and suddenly thought of an idea, " Follow me!" He said to her as he tugged at her hand.

" Where to?" said Dash as he led her outside to a secluded staircase at the back of the house. Fresh snow was already piling up to their ankles as they plodded across the yard.

" Up here." Dodger looked up at the long flight of stairs, snow-dusted.

They climbed up slowly to avoid slipping on hidden patches of ice. Finally, they reached the top of the rusty stairs and took a breath of fresh air, clambering on the rooftop, where exposed parts of the tiles were covered completely with snow. The duo brushed aside some snow and sat gingerly on the steep roof, where they could see all the stars.

" Wow! Yer can see the whole of London from up here!" She said excitedly, as London looked as if it were covered with a blanket of half a foot deep snow.

The sparse street lamps were flickering in the wind, offering light to passing carriages that were led by fine-groomed horses. Chimneys were billowing columns of smoke for that cold wintry night, as were owls hooting mysteriously in tall, shawdowy trees. The usual fog, however, had not passed over London that night, making the city look more white than ever.

" Them stars shine brighter from up here." He said as he adjusted his seat, " Dash, show me that star yer mentioned."

" The North Star?"

" Yeah, that one."

" Look up at that one, over there." She pointed over the chimney at a star in the middle of two others. " It's between that loaf of bread and the fightin' dogs. Yer must find it in that sphere, the brightest one, it is."

Fascinated by her knowledge, Dodger asked, " What does it do?"

" Well... it points out the direction. Yer never get lost."

He stared at her blankly, awed by her intelligence, " Who told yer all these?"

" My father did, " she sighed, " when he was still around." By looking at the stars, Dash was reminded of the happy family she once belonged to. She longed to hear her father's voice guide her through the galaxy of stars twinkling in the skies above.

Suddenly, Dodger dug his hand into the tattered pocket of his trench coat and deftly sifted out a metallic gold chain and dangled it in front of Dash, gesturing to her to take it. The pocket watch had an uncanny resemblance to the one Dodger had flung off London Bridge. Initially, Dash was elated that Dodger had recovered her family heirloom and her face lit up upon sight of it.

However, on closer inspection, Dash ran her fingers along the back of the cold item and felt rough scratches, forcing her to realise that her signature surname, " Henderson" had not been carved on its back.

" Merry Chris'mas." He looked down at his boots coyly.

" It almost looks the same, Dodge." She gushed and gave a disappointed smile.

" It was the best I could do." He sighed, " Look at the back."

Dash flipped the pocket watch on her palm and squinted at some faint scrawlings, her face brightening up as she finally made out the scratches, " D-A-S-H". It had been about half a month since Dash had been her old self. Dodger was enlightened by the fact that he had managed a smile from her.

" Thank you, " she smiled and grasped it tightly in her palm till her knucles turned white, " it's perfect."

He returned the smile generously and went on cheekily, " Well, haven't yer got anythin' fer me?"

Dash proceeded with difficulty, " Not particularly...all I've got are stories about stars..." She trailed off.

" Well...tell me 'bout them." He encouraged her.

He listened intently to her explain what she knew and listened patiently to her stories of the stars when she suddenly exclaimed, " Oh! Look! Over there! Shooting stars!" She cried as a fragment of a meteor shot across the sky, leaving trailing blazes after it.

" Wha-what?" Dodger asked confused.

" Nevermind, quick! Make a wish!" she clamped her fingers together and shut her eyes, appearing deep in thought in her tranquil position. She silently wished in her heart that she would never be Sarah Henderson ever again, but start anew as Dash. The gift from him signified a new beginning in life. Dodger who was not making a wish, however, looked at the blissful state of Dash and closed the gap between them.

Regally, Dash looked up from her wish and felt a pair of eyes watching over her. As soon as she turned to face Dodger, she saw him staring intently at her. There was a pause of inactivity as they watched each other before the connection bonded them.

Without thinking, they leaned towards each other, embracing the warmth, and before their lips met, a sudden creaking sound below them was heard. In a flash, the tile under Dodger gave way under his weight, causing him to slide down the roof, dragging the girl with him. The two screamed and shouted as the slid down the roof, falling two storeys down to hit the cold hard ground.

Dodger landed on his back, and gave an agonising yell before the next 'thud' was heard when Dash fell face-on him, pressing his tummy and flattening him in the process. They landed in a clump of snow, which swirled around them in a mess. Dodger choked and coughed as the dizzy Dash attempted to get off him. But before she could, he grabbed her arms and rolled over, landing on top of her. The wind howled ceaselessly as it whipped the snow and their hair around their faces. Dodger and Dash both stared at each other for a while before one broke the silence.

" Do yer," Dodger whispered, " do yer believe?"

" Believe in what?" She replied softly.

" Fate." Dodger leaned closer to her face until he was barely inches away from her.

" Depends..." she smiled, " depends if that wish comes true."

He smiled back at her before leaning away and moving his arms away from her sides, releasing her from the protective cage of his arms. She got up from her position slowly, as much as she enjoyed his warmth, and together, they returned to the house.

Midnight had struck. Christmas was here.

* * *

**Greetings all. I hope you all are having a great new year. Well... I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. **

**Initially, I considered letting them actually kiss for once, but then... haha... I thought this was funnier. (:**

**Refer to the earlier chapters for the part on the pocket watch. Cos I kinda planned the whole story before beginning, so it's necessary to read the previous chapters to understand the connection. And the part on fate will be expanded on later. Errr... please tell me if I'm too naggy... LOL**

**I must apologise for not thanking SweetyPie50 for all the lovely reviews she has written in the previous chapter.**

**Thank you for all the encouragement you have given me throughout this story!**

**SweetyPie50**

**Blackfishy**

**SilentMorning's Voice**

**Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show**

**Charlene Bates**

**Elaine Dawkins**

**Broken Amethyst**

**Red-Cherry-Flowers**

**The next chapter will be the last before I post the alternate endings... Please stay tuned for the last chapter... it's been like 9 months since I've wanted to write it.. and I think it's really touching and you'll like it! **

**You'll get the ending once the reviews hit number 88!**


	29. Condemned

_" She's going to become just like you."_

Thick, fresh snow was piling up outside the doorway to the house, blocking the narrow pathway till Nancy insisted the boys shovelled it aside. London had been hit by one of the hardest blizzards ever recorded, as the English welcomed the new year.

Dash had already eased herself into her new surroudings in another arduous two weeks, beginning to feel like part of the new extended family. The gang settled down for breakfast, which was another meal of stale bread, which was as cold and hard as decaying wood. The weather was unbearably cold for pickpocketing in the streets during the chill, hence forcing the gang to survive on what little stolen food they kept.

However, amidst the gloom of never-ending hunger, there was laughter in the atmosphere. Charley had began telling his usual jokes as Jerry performed his antics on the table. All the boys had burst into another round of laughter when a loud, impatient knock rattled against the door.

Laughter ceased immediately as the strength of the pounding fist meant only one person- Bill Sikes. Tom rose from his stool and ran over to the door to let their uninvited guest in, " Pass-word?"

" Shut yer mouth and open up!" He growled, " It's bloody freezing out here."

" Yessir!" Tom jumped up and un-latched the doorlock.

Bill's voice had a vibrating effect to it as he chattered his way in when Tom open the door. As he stormed in, wet boot marks were imprinted on the wooden floor just as clumps of snow fell off his trench coat. He threw towards the fireplace a metal rod and fished out from his large pockets several valuable items such as pearl necklaces and bulging wallets. The clanging sound of the rod reverberated through the quiet diningroom, sending a shudder down Dash's spine as she recalled torture she had to endure.

" How's business today, Bill?" Fagin greeted Bill drily.

" Awful, as usual. Just missed the Traps by an inch." He spat, advancing towards Gibbs, sending him vacating his seat for Bill.

" Bill, why yer always got to be so mean to the boys?" Nancy nagged at him, walking over to place her hands firmly on his shoulders before massaging him gently.

" Tis my seat. Since I smaller than 'im." Bill argued.

The other boys remained as silent as possible, some retreating to the livingroom to escape the glare of Bill Sikes. Dodger too gave Dash a reaffirming glance and signalled for her to follow after him and brought her away from the intimidating man.

Fagin sighed as he pointed at a sketch of Bill in the newspaper, " How many times must I warn yer to be careful?"

" Fagin, it was once! Just once! I wasn't caught!" He justified his appearance in the news.

" But yer were seen! Looting some man's house!"

" For Pete'ssake! It's just one blinkin' sketch! No one's gonna notice!"

" One sketch? ONE SKETCH! Yer want the whole of London to come knockin' at our door lookin' for _me_!" Fagin stood up and yelled, his veins pulsing out of his skin as he fumed.

" Yer selfish ole prig!" Bill stormed and slammed his fist on the table, his voice booming through the house, causing the gang to jerk up frightened. He took out a tobacco pipe and inhaled deeply, thoroughly savouring the aroma.

" INGRATE!" Fagin wheezed as he choked on his own anger.

" Bill... please..." Nancy pleaded meekly as she massaged him harder. Bill knitted his eyebrows tightly and forcedly brought his fists down gently.

" I would pursue this if not for Nance!" He turned his face away in disgust and demanded Gibbs to prepare a mug of tea for him, to keep him warm in the chilly winter. However, the heated argument was more than enough to warm Bill up. He propped his feet up on the table and snatched the newspapers before burrying himself in the news. It was evident though, that he did not fully understand what he was reading from his knitted eyebrows.

_Knock. _

Everyone in the solemn house was startled by the unexpected knock on the door. The boys jerked up at the sound and all heads were turned towards the door. The Artful one was absent-mindedly twirling his tophat on his lap, with one hand leaning at the back of the couch, staring at the door. Dash, who was residing by the corner of the room was silently reading when she glanced up at the others upon the sudden pause of inactivity. Her prized gold pocket watch hung loosely from the pocket of her dress, falling neatly on her lap, gleaming in the light.

_Knock._

No one moved an inch and no voices were heard. Jerry and Gibbs looked at each other, one motioning the other to open the door before the former gave in to the bigger boy.

" Pass-word?" Jerry whispered.

" It's Monks." A ridiculously high voice replied, confirming his identity, before Jerry allowed him in. He entered and proceeded to make his way over to the fireplace before removing his trench coat and tophat, revealing a head of eccentric orange hair, " Greetings all. I see we have quite a crowd present." He sniggered at Bill, who was obviously not a good friend of his.

" Yer not very welcomed yerself." Bill snorted in reply to his comment.

" What brings yer here, today?" Fagin asked nonchalantly.

" I had no initial intention of dropping by had I known Sikes was here. Your name's been splashed all over the newspapers these days, you just can't get more famous." Monks mocked with sarcasm.

" Hey! Hey! Watch yer tongue or I'll shoot yer damn thing!" Bill was enraged. Nancy tried to appease Bill before giving up, dispirited.

" Real reason why I stopped was because," his voice dropped to an almost inaudible level, " I think I might have been stalked!"

" Stalked!" Bill roared with laughter, " In this blizzard?"

" By who exactly?" Fagin asked sceptically, leaning towards Monks.

" I know not." Monks replied, " The blizzard reduced visibility range. But there were two of them- one short and stout, the other was rather tall."

" It seems rather likely that yer were imagining, as usual." Bill teased him.

Another knock on the door was the final straw for Bill, " Who in the name's here this time!"

The boys, rather used to the intrusions did not bother to look up this time.

" We sure are a popular place during winter, " Fagin ordered, " Get the door, Gibbs."

Annoyed, Gibbs arose and made for the door, " Password."

The man at the door cleared his throat and spoke crisply, " Errr...you are now under the order of the London Station police. You will do exactly as I say, understand?"

" That ain't the password!" Gibbs mouthed to Fagin, alarmed by the prospect of unwanted visitors.

All in the room was bewildered by the order and Monks, being the most educated in the gang, answered the door, " Who may this be?"

A rough 'bang' against the wooden door was heard before a sharp voice spoke, " Open up, now. We know you've got the girl."

Dodger's eyes flew open at the statement and he glanced at Dash to notice that she too, was visibly frightened. Everyone else trembled upon the voice and stared at Dash as they awaited the following order with abated breath.

" Pardon me, but who might this gentleman be?" Monks repeated his question, frowning slightly.

" Cut to the chase. We're not tolerant people. Give us the girl, and we'll leave." The police said harshly, " Don't force us to tear this house down." Henry Stewart made his order crystal clear as his voice reverberated through the silent tense atmosphere within. Gert and Henry were having problems of their own, blackmailed by the brothel girl, Angela to source out the girl before their corruption was revealed before the magistrate.

He ruffled his orange hair and replied, his voice coarser than before, " Unless you give us your identity, we have no reason whatsoever to compromise."

" We want Sarah Henderson, Orangeman. Now." Henry seethed through his teeth.

Dash was shivering uncontrollaby at the corner, Dodger with his reassuring arm around her, comforting her. " Yer be alright. Nothin'll happen to yer. I promise."

Bill, was surprisingly silent throughout the course of the conversation. But he looked deep in thought. " Give him the girl." He suddenly rose from his seat over to the corner. The words of the wise old Jew had forced him into a painful realisation that he would be detained should the police raid the house.

" No! Are yer outta yer mind!" Dodger yelled protectively over Dash. She clenched her fist in fright as she clutched at Dodger's trench coat. Unable to stomach the commotion as well as the immense guilt, Charley hid ran up the stairs and shut himself in a room.

" Give them the girl! Damn it boy! They'll rip the place down!" Bill kicked the chair forcefully, before grabbing Dash by the collar of her dress.

" NO! Please! NO! Don't do this! PLEASE!" Dash pleaded as she held onto Dodger's arm. The boys, Fagin and Monks watched on with fear for the duo's fate.

" Nancy! Please! Help her... please..." Dodger cried as he crawled over to the woman he was sure could provide assurance, " Don't let Bill do it..."

He tugged at Nancy's sleeve, but she refused to dodge and wore a blank look on her face, somewhat afraid to speak up against her beloved, " I'm sorry, Dodge. I can't let it be Bill."

" No! Nancy! Please! Remember what yer told me? I can't let this happen to her! Please! Help me!" Dodger cried desperately.

" I'm sorry. I really am. I guess I'm just practicin' what I preach." Nancy dropped her gaze from Dodger and turned away, as he picked up the pieces and understood the implications of the issue.

Nancy's support injected confidence into Bill's actions, encouraging him to drag the distraught girl towards the door, leaving her clawing at the floorboards to escape the clutches that awaited her. Upon Nancy's totally unexpected reply, Dodger dropped his grip on Nancy's clothes and pleaded wholeheartedly, " NO! PLEASE NANCY! PLEASE!"

Without Nancy's support, Dodger clung on fearfully onto Dash, and while she cried hysterically, screamed and struggled against Bill's grasp, " NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"

Just before Bill shoved the girl out of the door, she sank her fingernails into Dodger's skin, and with tears spilling out of her eyes, she looked at him anxiously, hanging on to the mere seconds before their fateful departure.

" I'm sorry, Dash..." Dodger apologised as they lost grip of each other's hands, their fingertips leaving one another's. Dash was thrown out into the Traps, Bill shutting the door without letting the police catch a glimpse of his face.

* * *

As soon as Dash was surrendered over, the screamings ceased immediately. Relieved and yet angered by Dodger's opposed behaviour, he approached him menacingly before kicking at him forcefully, not stopping till Nancy rushed over to stop him. Dodger, on the other hand, had not done anything to protect himself. He was covered with bruises all over his jaw and limbs, his clothes looking rather dishevelled. 

" Bill! Stop! They's gone! Stop!" She interceded, while helping Dodger up onto the couch.

" Lil' runt gettin' worse by the day!" Bill yelled and retreated into another room.

" Dodger, yer alright?" She asked concerned as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and replied dejected, " Yer made her do it." He distanced himself from her by shifting his seat down the couch.

" I'm sorry, Dodge. He would have to face the hangman's noose. I couldn't let it happen." She tried in vain to explain to the shaken boy.

An awkward pause ensued.

He slowly turned to her and staring at her straight in the eye, he spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable, " She's going to become just like you." With that concluding statement of their close friendship, he jerked up and walked away. The woman he had respected and admired most had turned her back on him, shattering the perfect image of herself as a noble woman. She stared after his back and in a moment, covered her face in her hands and cried heavily.

* * *

**Hello! I really wanna thank you guys for being such awesome reviewers! You have no idea how the reviews just keep me going!**

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and support! You deserve it! This story is dedicated to all of you!**

**SweetyPie50**

**Blackfishy**

**SilentMorning's Voice**

**Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show**

**Charlene Bates**

**Elaine Dawkins**

**Broken Amethyst**

**Red-Cherry-Flowers**

**The Sugarfaerie**

**Slytherin's Gryffindor**

**BlackCatDahlia**

**Twilight Kumorichu**

**Richochet**

**zakurochan**

**Well... that's about it. Tell me if I missed out anyone!**

**I promise that you guys will like the final instalment to this story. **(which I promise you all will be a BIG surprise) 

**You'll get the ending once the reviews hit number 95! It's the final chapter!**

**Cheero**


	30. Fate

" Fate."

The next three years had seen the coming and going of a beloved and fabled boy, Oliver Twist. Although Charley had been released from his prison, he had not been able to regain the Dodger's trust.

Dash's sudden departure had brought about a time of vahue optimism for Fagin's gang, especially so, for the artful one. Though the gang had shrunk significantly following Nancy, Bill, and the old Jew's timely demise, Dodger was contented and did not mind the least. However, he did silently blame Dash for strolling into his life that fateful morning, and yet dashing out of it once more, stealing and robbing a piece of his heart. Strangely, the more he resented her sudden departure, the more he yearned her company.

Much as he thought forlornly of her, life still carried on in its usual monotony. Nearing Christmas, Winter shrouded London in mist once more, but it failed to dampen the spirit of cheerful carolers, straggling at the corners of the streets, singing to their hearts' content. Visibility had been reduced to less than a mile, blanketing the buildings in a dusty white hue. As horrid as the weather had proved, Dodger and his gang could not be kept out of the house.

Walking aimlessly along the desolate street was a lady with a golden chain dangling out of her dress, twinkling at Dodger as she passed under the street lamp. Although pick pocketing got Dodger and the rest of Fagin's gang into all the trouble they could afford, it had moulded their lives. Furthermore, the sight before the artful one was more than he could resist. He gave in to temptation and sifted through her pocket, fishing out her valuables. After all, he was ' The Artful Dodger' and old habits die-hard.

With much stealth, Dodger casually pinched out the lady's gold chain, attached to an old pocket watch. His icy hands, shielded by a tattered woolen sock, clutched at the slippery gold chain and he flipped it on its back before peering at it. His warm breath landed on the cold surface of the hard and tarnished metal, mist forming rapidly on it.

Something about this particular loot forced Dodger to give it a second look for confirmation-confirmation of familiarity that lurked about the corners.

He glanced at the retreating figure once more. The fully-matured figure made him dismiss the thought; but the stagger of her leg said otherwise and was more than enough proof of her reappearance.

Neither time nor fate could separate them.

His heart skipped a beat as he struggled to absorb the thoughts that floated in his head- pleasant memories and a flashback of a certain girl. Despite the full figure of a woman, Dodger could not be blinded, for he saw right through the mask, the image of a girl leaning over a misty bridge… a gunshot… the kiss… a piercing cry… a desperate plea for help.

* * *

**_ENDING 1_**

He turned back, his instincts telling him to pursue her, to protect her. But as his eyes narrowed on her, he spotted a gentleman with his arms wrapped around her corst-bound waist. He stared after the couple, refusing to believe that fate had mocked him all these tormenting years. Dash was no longer.

Dodger clasped the pocket-watch tightly in his palm, the cold metal stinging his skin, but his eyes refusing to leave the retreating couple. His heart had been pounded and crushed beyond repair. His two feet were rooted firmly to the ground, even as he swayed from side to side, his grievances unsettled.

" Dodge? Dodge? "A voice awoke Dodger from his train of thoughts when Charley punched Dodger playfully in the rib, " Dodger!"

Dodger sighed inaudibly.

" Who were yer lookin' at?" Charley asked.

" Nome. I thought I saw someone familiar."

" Who! Fagin?" The grown-up Charley panicked and hid behind Dodger.

" He's gone and dead, " Dodger said irritatedly, "Don't shoot yer mouth."

" Yer right. We'd better get goin' then." Charley sighed and walked towards their hide-out, " Them boys will be waitin' fer our return."

Dodger kept silent as he thought meditatively, his feet rooted to the ground, staring at the now miniscule figure.

" I was thinkin', Master Chip and Ed make good partners. Ole Conelly works better solo." Charley planned.

Growing more confident, Charley went on, " And that Rosalie. Golly, she's a beauty. Can fetch in big money." He smiled with glee, eveil intentions sprouting in his mind.

Dodger glared at him with fire burning fiercely, " No." He had stopped dead in his tracks again, " Don't go there. Don't ever go there." Along with inheriting Fagin's ability to train prigs, Charley had also inherited his prostitution trade ideas.

" Sorry, Dodge." The boy apologied, " I didn't know yer still thought about her."

No answer came from Dodger. After an elongated pause, Dodger headed home and broke the uncomfortable silence, " Have yer ever thought about the New World?"

" America?" Charley said bewildered.

" It sounds promising." Dodger admitted.

" What... yer wanta migrate?" the mature boy was startled as he stopped midway and faced his partner.

" There's nothin' here left fer me." Dodger looked away from Charley, back at the empty street where he still witnessed the man's arms over Sarah's shoulders. " The young guns are in good hands." He turned away painfully from the sight and forced his eyes back on Charley. With a reaffirming hand, he placed his palm on Charley's shoulder, and smiled confidently at him, his gestures conveying that he thought Charley had done a wonderful, if not better job than Fagin had in bringing up the next batch of pickpockets. " Yer got them going strong."

" What about her?" Charley shifted awkwardly in his stride, feeling rather uncomfortable to mention her name in his presence.

" Weren't yer listening?" Dodger began to flare up, " There's nothin' here left fer me."

" Dodge, yer know that I couldn't do anything without yer help. I need yer around." Charley was not the least afraid to admit his reliance on his best friend.

" No, Charley. Yer owe me this one." Dodger said solemnly. He had set his mind on the New World and no one was going to change it, not even her.

" How long have yer been thinkin' 'bout it?" He gave in to his request.

" Not long." He had not been lying about it. For the idea struck him when he had seen his beloved walk away from him. The pregnant pause ensued and Charley initiated their last conversation they would have till they parted for good.

" Looks like nothin' I say'll stop yer." He took off his hat to Jack Dawkins, " All the best, mate." Charley tipped the hat towards Dodger and smiled at him.

" Yer too." The boy returned the smile, and looking at his partner for the final time, he tipped his hat in his direction and made his way towards the port.

Directly down the deserted street, Sarah had felt a pair of eyes trailing her, hence turning around with her signature spin, before narrowing her vision upon the familiar boy. She saw him walking away from his partner, walking away from her. Her eyes refused to leave him. But with a painful look, she tried to revert her attention back to her companion, her thought never leaving the boy.

She had not believed in it.

Fate.

She had forgotten the pocket-watch, for it had held no meaning for her, she was not Dash, but Sarah Hendersen.

* * *

ENDING 2

Dodger ran with all his might towards her. He grabbed her hand and with practiced agility, she spun round to face him. He was face to face with the very creature whom he had had endless dreams about, his partner whose life he had unwittingly ruined. The gawkish girl he had once known was standing right before his very eyes. With a shaky hand, he brought his finger to her face and caressed her cheek. He felt a bump run across the her left cheek and gently turned her face towards the dim light, and saw a thick scar stretching from her ear down to her sharp jawline. Passionately, he grasp her neck and dug his soot-stained fingers into her thick matted hair, bringing a lock to his face and giving it a whiff. Although she appeared wounded through the years, he was comforted by the thought that she had stayed true to him and kept her dignity.

Nothing mattered to the Artful one any longer. His beloved had returned to him. In his eyes, he only saw the remnants of the adorable girl he knew three years before, the very being that sculpted and crumbled his life.

Her worn-out face was quick to pick up at where they had left their relationship. His touch had brought her back to reality, and without shedding a single tear, her wordless reunion spoke volumes. After staring at each other for a while, their arms locked each other in an unending embrace. She collapsed wholeheartedly into his warm arms, and as she looked up at him, their lips met each other's naturally. For the first time, they kissed passionately, falling into the lip-locking session with ease and comfort.

" I believe, " she broke away from the kiss, her voice wobbly from the sudden outburst of passion.

" Believe? In what, Dash?" He whispered as he held her in his arms.

" Fate."

* * *


End file.
